Dos policias de cuidado
by javipozos
Summary: La Fuerza Policiaca de la Metrópoli de Konoha es la que protege a los ciudadanos de los delincuentes. Los dos peores elementos de esta unidad se ven involucrados con las dos peores delincuentes de la ciudad en una lucha con la mafia para controlar el mundo. Versión remasterizada
1. Chapter 1

Dos policías de cuidado  
Capitulo 1 LOS POLICÍAS MÁS TORPES DEL MUNDO Y LAS LADRONAS DE LA MAFIA

Metrópoli de Konoha. Año 2016.

La Metrópoli de Konoha es la ciudad más próspera del mundo en la actualidad. Cuenta la leyenda que muchos años antes estuvo habitada por seres humanos con habilidades fuera de lo común llamados shinobis.  
Ahora los encargados de defender la justicia de los delincuentes era la Fuerza Especial Policíaca de Konoha. Esta es una unidad de elite con los mejores policías que enfrentaban a los mafiosos, delincuentes y otros malhechores que azotaban a la Metrópoli.  
Últimamente en los últimos 3 años, había un par de ladrones que habían azotado la ciudad ya que se escapaban majestuosamente de la policía. Lo curioso es que se sabían sus identidades, pero se había visto su excelente trabajo en equipo que era muy espectacular. A estos delincuentes se les conocían como los "Hermanos Fantasma" por su rapidez y su capacidad de no dejar cabos sueltos en sus trabajos.  
Lo que nadie sabía es que estos ladrones se enredarían para siempre con el peor par de policías que existía en la faz de la Tierra.  
Hablando de ellos, ambos estaban en su patrulla vigilando el parque cuando niño estaba atrapado en un árbol y tenía miedo de bajar.  
Uno de ellos era alto, cabello rubio, corto de puntas, con ojos azules intensos como el cielo. Él tenía una extraña marca de nacimiento en las mejillas como los de un gato.  
Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y servía honorablemente a la ley y tenía el cargo de agente de baja clase.

-¡NIÑO, BAJA DE ALLÍ! ¡TE PUEDES LASTIMAR DE GRAVEDAD!-le ordenó Naruto.

-¡NO QUIERO!-respondió el niño con miedo.

-¡BAJA O SI NO TU MAMÁ TE PEGARÁ!-amenazó el otro policía que acompañaba a Naruto.

-¡NO QUIERO!-negó el niño.

Naruto se subió porque no tenía opción y llegó cerca del niño.

-Sujétate de mí-indicó el rubio.

Naruto tomó al niño pero se resistía a bajar del árbol. Tanto fue el esfuerzo que Naruto se tropezó y cayó del árbol junto con el chiquillo.  
Afortunadamente para el infante el cuerpo de Naruto amortiguó la caída, y para desgracia del rubio el impacto fue muy doloroso.

-Gracias señor-agradeció muy feliz el chiquillo.

-Vete con tu mamá. Ay duele-respondió quejumbroso el Uzumaki.

El niño se fue con su madre y su asistente se reía de la caída de Naruto.

-¡VAYA AZOTASTE COMO RES, JEFE!-se burló un castaño.

-Idiota. Oye deja de decirme jefe, ocupamos el mismo rango-se quejó Naruto.

-Llevas más años que yo y me has enseñado todo lo que sé. Por eso te digo jefe-le explicó su amigo.

-OK-.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, una mujer alta y muy pálida de ojos blancos y dos marcas tatuadas en el entrecejo y muy hermosa, estaba reunida con dos chicas muy bonitas y serias que se inclinaban ante ella.

-Lady Kaguya, ¿qué es lo que desea de nosotras?-cuestionó una mujer peliazul de ojos blancos, muy preciosa y de cabello corto.

-Varios de mis informantes me han avisado de que la llave electrónica primordial para el Plan Ojo de Luna ha llegado al Banco de Seguridad de la Metrópoli de Konoha. Ustedes dos son mis mejores ladronas y pueden hacer este trabajo-informó Kaguya.

-Espero que nos recompense en este trabajo de forma sustancial. Ese robo nos va a costar bastante ejecutarlo-mencionó una mujer castaña de ojos blancos y morena con cabello largo.

-Claro que lo haré. Son mis mejores agentes y no quiero que me fallen-les ordenó Kaguya.

-Sí señora-dijeron ambas mujeres.

Las mujeres salieron y Kaguya quedó a solas con un hombre de tez muy morena y de ojos amarillos siniestros.

-Madre, ¿ejecuto el plan para matarlas en cuanto consigan la llave?-.

-Así es mi querido Zetsu. No debe haber más sujetos de sangre Outsutsuki más que yo-dijo fríamente la mujer.

Sin saber de los planes de Kaguya, las dos mujeres aludidas se dirigían a su departamento y prepararon su plano para asaltar el banco.

-Hinata, ¿estás segura de hacer esto?-expresó Hanabi preocupada.

-Claro que sí, hermana mía. Este será nuestro último robo y después nos salimos del negocio-sonrió Hinata.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Hinata-comentó la castaña.

-Tú solo ten fe y saldremos vivas y coleando-expresó confiada la chica.

-Ya no quiero robar más, solo deseo vivir en una bonita casa en la playa contigo. Te amo tanto, hermanita-le dijo con mucha tristeza Hanabi.

Hinata se acercó y besó de pico los labios de su hermana para tranquilizarla.

-Hagamos esto y nos vamos muy lejos en una bonita casa con playa como tanto quieres-le juró la peliazul.

-Por eso te quiero, Hinata-sonrió feliz la hermana menor.

-Nadie sospecharía que los Hermanos Fantasma son un par de adorables mujeres con cara de niñas buenas-declaró con confianza la peliazul.

-Vamos a robar ese dispositivo y nuestros millones, hermana-se decidió Hanabi.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Konohamaru se paseaban en el carro y vigilaban la ciudad por ordenes de su jefe superior.

-El día de hoy será muy pesado, hay un macrodesfile en la Metrópoli y debemos estar alertas-le dijo Naruto a su pareja.

-Yo quería ir al desfile-se quejó Konohamaru.

-Igual yo, pero órdenes son órdenes-le recordó Naruto.

Varias horas después en el Banco de la Metrópoli Konoha, las dos hermanas Hyuga lograron ejecutar el robo de una forma histórica y sin revelar sus identidades. Ahora la policía las iba persiguiendo porque las lograron ver por donde escapaban.  
Las delincuentes iban en un carro negro y Hanabi era la encargada de despistar a la policía.

-¡NUNCA NOS ATRAPARÁN MALDITOS INCOMPETENTES, MUAJAJAJAJAJJA!-gritaba maniáticamente Hanabi enmascarada y disparando una metralleta a los policías.

-¡SON DEMASIADOS POLICÍAS, CREÍA QUE KAGUYA LOS IBA A RETRASAR!-dijo frustrada Hinata.

-¡MALDITOS, PÁSAME MI BEBÉ!-le pidió ansiosa la castaña ojiperla

-¡NO LO TRAJIMOS Y NO LO USARÁS CONTRA LOS TRANSEÚNTES!-regañó Hinata.

-Aguafiestas-refunfuñó Hanabi molesta.

Naruto y Konohamaru, en ese momento, oyeron varias sirenas de la policía y les entró la curiosidad por lo sucedido.

-¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?-se preguntó el ojiazul.

Naruto fue a la radio y la prendió para ver si ocurría algo de suma importancia.

-Unidad 777. Responda. Cambio-dijo Naruto en la radio.

-Adelante, robo en el Banco de Konoha. Estamos persiguiendo a los famosos LADRONES FANTASMAS-respondió otra unidad.

-¡LOS LADRONES FANTASMAS! ¡ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD, DE VERAS!-exclamó feliz el rubio.

-Déjaselo a Sasuke. Él los está persiguiendo-le respondieron en la radio.

-¡YO PUEDO HACERLO MEJOR QUE ÉL, DE VERAS!-dijo furioso el rubio.

-Lo dudo. Cambio y fuera-finalizó la unidad.

Naruto estaba sumamente enfadado por la excesiva confianza a Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor policía de La Fuerza Especial Policiaca de Konoha y reconocido como un elemento de élite. Él tenia el más alto rango en la Fuerza Especial Policíaca de la Metrópoli de Konoha solo superado por el Jefe Policíaco, cargo que buscaba aspirar Naruto en el futuro y que en la actualidad tenía Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke.

-¡ODIO QUE SASUKE SE BUSQUE LA GLORIA SIEMPRE! ¡LES DEMOSTRARÉ A TODOS QUE SOY UN BUEN POLICÍA!-declaró decidido Naruto.

-En realidad somos los más pésimos policias en la ciudad-aclaró Konohamaru nervioso.

-¡¿ESTÁS CONMIGO O VAS A DEJAR QUE NOS DIGAN QUE HACER Y QUE NO?!-le dio su ultimátum Naruto.

-Ya veo. ¡YO DIGO QUE LOS PERSIGAMOS Y NOS LLEVEMOS EL CREDITO!-aceptó Konohamaru decidido.

-¡VAMOS!-.

Los dos prendieron la sirena y fueron a apoyar al resto de las patrullas para capturar a los famosos delincuentes.  
Mientras tanto, las dos ladronas eran increíblemente hábiles esquivando a la policía. Hanabi era una excelente tiradora y ponchaba las llantas de las patrullas solo por petición de su hermana.

-Hay una a las tres en punto-avisó Hanabi.

-Lo perderemos-contestó seria Hinata.

Las ladronas empezaron una difícil huida contra el mejor policía en la ciudad: Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡NO SE ME ESCAPARÁN MALDITOS!-dijo Sasuke creyendo como todos que eran hombres.

Hanabi lanzó un montón de lanzagranadas y Sasuke las esquivaba con mucha dificultad. Aparte de ello, los dos carros evitaban un sin fin de carros y las hermanas Hyuga fueron atrapadas de no ser porque Sasuke se quedó atrapado en una manifestación y misteriosamente el carro de los delincuentes había desaparecido.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡LOS PERDÍ!-maldijo furioso el Uchiha.

En otro lado las ladronas estaban bien escondidas en un callejón y celebrando que todo había salido bien.

-¡GENIAL, LOS PERDIMOS A TODOS!-celebró Hanabi.

-¡SOMOS ÚNICAS!-secundó Hinata.

-Claro que si, Hinata-sonrió la castaña besando de alegría a su hermana en la mejilla.

Solo había un pequeño detalle inesperado que cambiaría para siempre el plan del par de extrañas hermanas: El par de los policias tontos cabezas huecas estaban por ese rumbo y buscaban su paradero.

-¡TENÍAMOS QUE TOMAR UN DESVÍO!-dijo con sarcasmo y enojo Naruto.

-Había un desfile por el aniversario del festival del Kyubi-explicó muy nervioso Konohamaru.

-¡PERO PERDIMOS A LOS LADRONES!-exclamó furioso el ojiazul.

-Ni modos. Volveremos a atraparlos a la próxima-.

-¡PERO TE PARASTE POR DONAS Y CAPUCHINO!-regañó iracundo a su pareja.

-Ten para que no estes enojado-ofreció muy nervioso el Sarutobi.

-Ya que me queda-refunfuñó el rubio.

En ese mismo momento, Konohamaru miró un callejón en donde se veía un vehículo que se ajustaba con la descripción del que llevaban los ladrones.

-Jefe, mira allí. Ese creo que puede ser el auto-señaló silenciosamente el castaño.

Naruto volteó y se dio cuenta de que su torpe compañero tenía mucha razón. Ambos sacaron sus armas fueron a esconderse detrás de un bote de basura para ver más de cerca.

-Los arrestemos-le dijo Konohamaru a Naruto muy ansioso.

-No espera, quiero oír de lo que hablan. Podemos sacar una pista para ver porque atracaron al banco-le sugirió en voz baja Naruto.

El par de policías ineptos oyeron como los dos ladrones enmascarados estaban alardeando acerca de como perdieron a los estúpidos policías, pero se les hizo raro que estos se refirieran como ellas.

-¿Por que dicen hermana?-se preguntó extrañado Konohamaru.

-No lo sé-dijo con mucha duda el rubio.

Ambos delincuentes vestían totalmente de negro y train chalecos antibalas lo que no permitía ver bien a detalle la forma de su cuerpo. Además traían máscaras que no revelaba sus rostros o señas particulares.

-Hay que quitarnos esto y arreglar el carro para que no nos reconozcan-dijo un ladrón.

Ambos se quitaron las máscaras y se veía que no eran hombres como la policía pensaba. Eran dos hermosas mujeres tan hermosas como diosas y ambos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al mirar sus rostros.  
Naruto se quedó embobado al ver a la chica de piel pálida peliazulada de cabello largo en bob de ojos perlados. Por su parte, Konohamaru estaba hipnotizado ante la bella vista de la morena castaña de pelo largo y ojos perlados.

-Así nadie nos perseguirá-declaró feliz Hinata.

-Oye, después de ir a casa vamos al desfile. Se veía bonito-sugirió la castaña.

-Estoy de acuerdo-afirmó su hermana con una sonrisa.

Ambos policías decidieron actuar de una y sacaron sus armas para apuntarles a ellas.

-¡DETÉNGANSE Y PONGAN LAS MANOS ARRIBA DONDE LAS PUEDA VER!-les ordenó autoritariamente Naruto.

Hinata y Hanabi estaban consternadas de que no previeron este evento y levantaron las manos muy asustadas.

-Oh no hermana, ya nos descubrieron. ¿Qué haremos?-susurró con terror Hanabi.

-Las armas están lejos y no podemos defendernos-admitió muy nerviosa Hinata.

-¡SILENCIO Y PONGAN SUS MANOS EN DONDE LAS VEAMOS!-ordenó entre nervioso y autoritario Konohamaru.

-Maldita sea, nos confiamos demasiado-maldijo muy preocupada Hinata.

-¿Cómo rayos nos encontraron?-cuestionó Hanabi curiosa.

-Somos buenos policías-alardeó Naruto

-Estábamos de paso en realidad-confesó Konohamaru.

Hinata veía al policía rubio de corte militar y ojos azules y se dio que era guapo y atractivo. Lo único malo es que para una vulgar ladrona con ella esto era suicidio.  
En cambio, Hanabi observaba que el castaño de ojos negros era muy lindo y no sabia porque la excitaba el hecho de que el sujeto la esposara rudamente.

-Oye, cuidado guapo. Te gusta lo que ves, ¿cierto?-le dijo coquetamente la Hyuga.

Konohamaru estaba sonrojado ante las insinuaciones sexuales de Hanabi y se daba casi de topes antela situación.

-Deja de coquetear con mi compañero porque no te escaparás de nosotras-advirtió Naruto a la mujer.

En ese instante, un carro negro llegó y comenzó una balacera en contra de los cuatro. Por milagro del cielo y los reflejos de los policías se aventaron al suelo junto a las ladronas.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA?!-exclamó Naruto muy consternado.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NUESTRA GENTE NOS ESTA DISPARANDO?!-se cuestionó espantada la peliazul.

-¿Su gente?-dijo Konohamaru dudoso.

-¡MALDITA KAGUYA NOS TRAICIONÓ! ¡PERRA HIJA DE PUTA!-maldijo furiosa Hanabi.

-Ustedes dos nos explicarán después lo que pasa. Ahora vámonos de aquí-les ordenó Naruto.

Konohamaru oyó que la balacera terminó y se asomó tantito para ver que una bazuca iba a ser disparada en su contra.

-¡CORRAN, ES UNA MALDITA BAZUKA!-les avisó Konohamaru espantado

Un matón disparó al carro y explotó en mil pedazos. La onda expansiva mandó a volar a los cuatro y las hermanas quedaron noqueadas. En cambio, Konohamaru y Naruto estaban severamente aturdidos.

-¡MALDICIÓN, SÁQUENLAS DE AQUI Y REFUGIÉMONOS!-declaró en shock el rubio.

En ese momento, Naruto cargó a Hinata y Konohamaru a Hanabi para oírse a su patrulla en medio de otra lluvia de balas y salir a toda prisa de allí.

-¡DEBIMOS IR AL DESFILE COMO PERSONAS NORMALES!-reclamó muy aterrado Konohamaru.

-¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y SUJÉTATE PORQUE NOS IREMOS MUY RÁPIDO, DE VERAS!-informó Naruto con mucha prisa.

El carro prendió la sirena e iba siendo perseguido por el carro de los matones para acabar con la vida de los cuatro.

-¡MIERDA NOS VA ALCANZANDO! ¡¿QUE HACEMOS?! ¡NUNCA ME PREPARÉ PARA UNA PELÍCULA DE JASON STHAHAM!-dijo con horror Konohamaru.

EL carro los iba balaceando y el auto no era blindado como el de los mafiosos.

-Sé como perderlos-recordó con una sonrisa traviesa Naruto.

El rubio tomó la carretera y se fue por una ruta no apta para inexpertos. Una constructora estaba haciendo una obra a las afueras de la ciudad y conducir rápido por allí era increíblemente difícil.

-Vaya que son persistentes, ¡PREPÁRENSE!-avisó Naruto decidido.

Konohamaru rezaba a los cielos porque esto saliera bien y el carro subió una enorme rampa de un puente incompleto. Solo si alguien era un experto en carreras ilegales sabría atravesarlo sin problemas y Naruto era una de ellos ya que creció en un barrio bajo.  
Las hermanas Hyuga despertaban en ese mismo momento y se aterraron al ver la locura de Naruto.

-¡¿QUE HACES?!-exclamó Hinata aterrada.

Naruto no respondió y le subió la velocidad al carro para aventarse sin retorno por el puente inconcluso.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaban todos asustados por la emoción.

El carro de los policías logró atravesar de milagro el puente, pero el otro no frenó a tiempo y cayeron al vacío donde quedó destrozado el carro, así que los matones murieron irremediablemente.

-Uf, casi no la libramos, de veras-suspiró agotado Naruto

-¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!-exclamó emocionado Konohamaru.

-¡¿QUÉ NOS QUERÍAS MATAR?!-gritó Hanabi aún en shock.

-¡ESO FUE HORRIBLE!-temblaba paralizada Hinata.

-Ahora nos dirán que pasa, ¿por qué un grupo de matones las querían fuera de la jugada y por qué son tan sexys?-cuestionó intrigado el castaño.

-Eso último estuvo de más-señaló Naruto muy molesto.

Hanabi sonrió ante el hecho de que Konohamaru la consideraban sexy y se divertiría al respecto con eso.

-Bien, ya no tenemos algo que nos ate. Trabajábamos para una tal Kaguya Outsutsuki, ella es la líder suprema de la mafia que trae loco a la policía-contó Hinata con mucha seriedad.

-¿Te refieres a Akatsuki?-cuestionó Konohamaru curioso.

-Sí, bombón. Las dos fuimos contratadas para sacar dinero y un extraño dispositivo que ellos querían. Era una información secreta que no sé que contenga pero debe ser valiosísima si no querían dejar cabos sueltos-declaró Hanabi muy enojada por lo ocurrido hace ratos.

-Bueno, vendrán con nosotras a la policía-ordenó Konohamaru.

-No tienes como comprobar que somos la ladronas. La policía no sabe nada de nosotras y nuestro carro fue destruido. Dudo que un par de lindas, inocentes y lindas mujeres sean Los Hermanos Fantasma que tanto buscan y los despedirán sin remedio-declaró confiada Hinata al respecto.

-Naruto, ellas tienen un punto a su favor-señaló intrigado el castaño.

-Ella tiene mucha razón, así que vendrán a nuestro departamento-dio a conocer el rubio.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-exclamó sorprendido el moreno.

-Sí, no podemos dejarlas escapar por nada en el mundo. Algo huele muy mal en este asunto y no pensaba ir a la comisaría. Le dejarían el caso al hijo de papi de Sasuke y nosotros quedaríamos fuera-dio a conocer sus motivos el Uzumaki.

-¡ESO ES CONTRA DE LAS LEYES!-reclamó Hinata al respecto.

-No seguiré las leyes. Solo trato de hacer justicia y veces las leyes tienen lagunas-declaró serio Naruto.

-Hmmp-murmuró la peliazul ojiperla.

-Lo que quieren es tenernos esposadas para divertirse con nosotras y satisfacer sus necesidades carnales-bromeó Hanabi con la situación.

-¡CÁLLATE Y VENDRÁN CON NOSOTROS!-finalizó Konohamaru con la discusión.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos policías de cuidado  
Capítulo 2 CONVIVIENDO CON LAS LADRONAS

Emperor92: Quería rehacer esta historia porque no me dejó satisfecho.

Pegasister Geishiken: Los cuatro son la peor combinación que pudiera existir.

Zafir09: Jamás van a descubrir a Hinata y Hanabi por las circunstancias que sucedan a lo largo de la trama.

NaruHina The Last: Ojala que te guste el resto.

Shinpuuryuken: Las continuaré en mis vacaciones.

carlos29: Todos adoran la escena de salto mortal.

DAAMHarlock: Lo borré porque estaba muy incompleta la historia y era muy novato en ese entonces. Ahora lo mejoré mucho.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Hanabi es mi personaje favorito en esa historia.

uchiha1111: Que bueno que te gustó.

luisdox: Ya era hora de que la renovara.

x29: Modificaré y agregaré mas cosas a lo largo de la historia.

Kaguya Ôtsutsuki tomaba un delicioso té de manzanilla y disfrutaba de la buena vida ya que por fin tendría en sus manos la forma de controlar el mundo, pero de repente llegó Zetsu, su mano derecha.

-Madre, los matones que enviaste no volvieron y las Hermanas Hyuga están desaparecidas.-informó pesadamente el sujeto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESA PAR DE NIÑAS SE ME ESCAPARON CON EL DISPOSITIVO!-maldijo la mujer levantándose muy molesta.

-Y lo peor es que no sabemos la ubicación de ellas-.

-Maldita sea, por lo pronto no debemos dejar que nadie se entere de esto. Mis enemigos podrían usar el dispositivo para hacerme caer-ordenó la peliblanca.

-A sus órdenes madre-.

La Ôtsutsuki se sentó y siguió bebiendo su té pensando en cómo solucionar este imprevisto de forma calculadora y fría.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto y Konohamaru estaban en la sección de expedientes de policía investigando a las ladronas Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga.

-Bueno al parecer se llaman Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata es la mayor y tiene 28 años de edad, y Hanabi unos 23 años de edad. Ambas son de este pueblo y terminaron sus estudios: Hinata es Licenciada en Contaduría y Hanabi es Licenciada en Derecho. Legalmente están limpias y eso las pone en mucha ventaja-declaró Naruto muy frustrado.

-Con razón decían ambas de que no podíamos hacer algo al respecto y estamos jodidos con eso que las secuestramos-suspiró Konohamaru algo asustado.

-Esto era muy necesario, necesitamos llegar al fondo de este asunto y esto que nos ocurrió huele a gato encerrado-presintió el Uzumaki.

-Yo digo que las dejemos ir-sugirió Konohamaru con ansías.

-Tú quieres eso porque Hanabi no deja de hacerte insinuaciones sexuales. ¡AY KONOHAMARU, ESPOSAME A LA CAMA Y RECORRE MI BELLO Y DESEABLE CUERPO DESNUDO MIENTRAS SUJETAS MIS HERMOSAS Y DELICIOSAS CADERAS Y ME PENETRAS POR DETRÁS Y YO GRITO KONOHAMARU HASTA QUE QUEDE AFÓNICA!-se burló Naruto imitando la voz de Hanabi.

Konohamaru se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de Hanabi en una de sus tantos comentarios morbosos en contra de su persona.

Flashback

Naruto y Konohamaru llegaban a la casa forcejeando con el par de hermanas. Normalmente, ambas podrían haberse escapado porque estaban entrenadas para ello, pero andaban muy heridas por el bazucazo.

-Entren y no hagan ruido.-les ordenó Naruto muy serio.

-Caminen.-les dijo Konohamaru.

-Ay, que salvaje. Apriétame más las esposas, papi-le decía entre bromas Hanabi a su captor.

-Cállate que me desesperas-murmuró el castaño.

-Es que no me tienes paciencia-respondió la chica muy nerviosa.

Naruto veía con una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca y Hinata se aguantaba la risa por la escena. Las dos hermanas fueron puestas en un sillón y dieron amarradas de los pies para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

-Bueno, aquí tenemos a un par de sexys y expertas ladronas sentadas en nuestro sillón. Ahora deben hacernos caso cuando les digamos y cuando se los pidamos.-ordenó Konohamaru autoritariamente.

-Pero somos vírgenes, no sabemos complacer a los hombres.-dijo Hinata muy asustada.

-¡NO SOMOS VIOLADORES EN POTENCIA!-reclamó Naruto furioso y sonrojado.

-No les creo, se ve que están urgidísimos, en especial el del cabello café guapo.-señaló Hanabi con diversión.

-¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA, NIÑA CALIENTE REGALADA!-le dijo Konohamaru molesto.

-Al fin una buena descripción, hermanita.-estuvo de acuerdo Hinata.

-¡NO ME AYUDES MÁS, HINATA!-respondió Hanabi con lágrimas anime y muy indignada.

-Ya basta los tres. Ninguno de las dos se irá de aquí porque no tiene a donde escapar. Su organización las estará buscando porque querrán asesinarla en cuanto las vean y dudo que sepan dónde están en este instante. Además están muy heridas para hacernos algo.-informó Naruto a los presentes.

-Demonios, tiene razón.-suspiró Hinata derrotada.

-Ahora se quedarán aquí como niñas buenas y no se moverán de esta casa hasta que hayamos terminado con todo esto.-les indicó el rubio con seriedad.

Flashback fin

-¡ERES UN INFELIZ, Y ADEMÁS NO ERES EL INDICADO PARA BURLARTE DE MI! ¡ESA TAL HINATA TE ECHA MIRADITAS Y TRATA DE COQUETEAR CONTIGO!-le reclamó avergonzado Konohamaru.

Naruto se sonrojó ante esto porque en muchas ocasiones Hinata le empezó a sacar plática y mencionaba lo guapo que era, pero no sabía si era para que se descuidara o era un halago.

-Mejor olvidemos este asunto y vámonos a casa. ¿Les traemos algo a las prisioneras?-preguntó Naruto con duda.

-Rollos de canela a Hinata y a Hanabi unos dangos.-respondió Konohamaru mirando su celular las notas que hizo con respecto a eso.

Los chicos pasaron a recoger la comida y fueron a su casa. Allí se encontraban esposadas Hinata y Hanabi y ambas tenían un rastreador en su pierna.

-Llegamos.-avisó Naruto a las ladronas.

-Konohamaru, ¿trajiste mis dangos?-preguntó ilusionada Hanabi.

-Sí-.

A Hanabi le brillaron los ojos porque hace tiempo que no comía sus amados dangos por culpa del trabajo.

-¡GENIAL! Cuando tengamos sexo te asegurare de dejarte seco como premio.-juró muy agradecida la castaña.

Konohamaru se sonrojó debido a la enorme perversión existente en Hanabi. Por su parte, Hinata negaba divertida por los comentarios de Hanabi a su captor. La verdad es que Hanabi nunca había hecho esos comentarios a alguien más y eso quería decir de que ella si estaba muy atraída a Konohamaru.

-Vayamos a comer.-ordenó Naruto muy serio.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba muy frustrado en su oficina porque "Los Hermanos Fantasma" se les escaparon. Una mujer de ojos verdes y un exótico cabello rosado estaba mirándolo preocupada.

-Oficial Uchiha, ¿está bien?-preguntó la chica.

-No, oficial Haruno. Yo estuve a punto de agarrar a esos dos delincuentes y se me escaparon de la forma más estúpida.-contó muy frustrado el pelinegro.

-Si yo hubiera estado allí, quizás habrías tenido una oportunidad. Soy tu mano derecha, ¿o lo olvidaste?-le reclamó molesta la chica.

-Lo siento Sakura, he tratado de atraparlos por 3 años y nunca lo consigo aún con tu ayuda. Están a un paso más adelante que los dos siempre.-declaró muy humillado Sasuke.

-No uses mi nombre de pila en el trabajo, no quiero que tu padre descubra que somos amantes.-le advirtió en voz baja Sakura.

-Odio hacer esto, mi padre y mi madre son muy estrictos con las mujeres. Déjame que prepare la situación y revele todo a su tiempo.-le prometió el pelinegro.

-Solo porque te amo voy a esperarte, pero ya no aguanto más esta situación.-dio su ultimátum Sakura.

-Lo tendré en mente.-finalizó la conversación Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Konohamaru les daban de comer a las prisioneras en la boca. Casi parecían sus novias por la situación embarazosa, aunque Hanabi disfrutaba ser mimada de forma indirecta. En eso vieron las noticias y reportaban un asalto de Akatsuki.

-¡SE REPORTA QUE LA ORGANIZACIÓN OJO DE LUNA HA ATACADO DE NUEVO EN UNA JOYERÍA!-dijo el entrevistador a la prensa.

-Esos desgraciados están atacando los establecimientos.-maldijo Konohamaru.

-Parece que esta vez Kaguya está poniéndose muy activa porque está quedándose sin dinero.-analizó Hinata con detenimiento.

-Hablando de eso, necesitamos obtener información sobre Kaguya Ôtsutsuki.-pidió Naruto muy serio.

Las hermanas Hyugas se miraron y con solo la mirada asintieron porque querían venganza contra su jefa traidora, así que trabajarían con los policías por esta vez.

-Tenemos una sola condición: Si capturan a Kaguya, queremos darle su merecido.-pidió Hanabi con sed de sangre.

-Y que nuestros nombres sigan limpios después de esto.-dijo con astucia Hinata.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho.-aceptó Naruto dispuesto a todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo también.-asintió Konohamaru.

-Suéltennos, no podemos irnos con los hombres de Kaguya con los ojos en todos lados.-pidió seria Hanabi.

-Bien, pero no hagan nada raro.-advirtió Naruto con mucha precaución.

Ambos policías liberaron a las chicas y estas se sonaban las muñecas, y se estiraban para agarrar tono muscular.

-Mucho mejor.-dijo aliviada la castaña.

-¿Ahora qué harán con nosotras?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Hanabi, te entrevistaré en el cuarto y Hinata lo hará en el de Naruto.-explicó el procedimiento Konohamaru.

Ambas hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a distintas habitaciones para obtener su información.

-Bueno comenzaremos con las preguntas. Si no cooperas habrá un enorme castigo y sabes cómo la policía saca la información en la cárcel.-advirtió sus condiciones Naruto.

-De acuerdo pero tengo solo una petición: Por cada cuestión que me hagas te haré una pregunta personal.-dio a saber la Hyuga.

-De acuerdo, ahora dime, ¿Quién es Kaguya Ôtsutsuki?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es una capo muy peligrosa y la líder suprema de Akatsuki. Es llamada La Diosa Conejo porque tiene un enorme control sobre los delincuentes en el país del Fuego, y siempre se pone unas ridículas orejas de conejo gigantes hechas de oro y plata-.

-Qué curioso detalle-.

-Ahora te haré una pregunta. ¿Qué tan buen policía eres?-cuestionó curiosa Hinata.

-Uno terrible. Soy un desastre con mi trabajo pero hago lo mejor que puedo.-confesó el rubio.

-Ya veo.-sonrió divertida la peliazul.

-Ahora mi turno. ¿Has visto el rostro de Kaguya? Por años hemos tratado de conseguir un retrato y no se ha podido, por lo que no sabemos quién pueda ser ella.-le pidió Naruto a la ladrona.

-Tengo la fortuna de conocer su verdadero rostro. Ella personalmente nos contrató para el trabajo ya que mi familia los Hyuga son parientes lejanos de los Ôtsutsuki. Creo que por eso nos mandó a eliminar ya que nadie debe saber su identidad-.

-Que mal, eres un enorme peligro para ella.-afirmó preocupado Naruto.

-Ahora me toca a mí, ¿por qué eres policía?-cuestionó Hinata muy curiosa.

-Porque quiero defender a los inocentes.-admitió Naruto.

-Pero sabes que hay policías corruptos.-le dijo Hinata con algo de preocupación

-Lo sé pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Me toca a mí con otra pregunta importante, ¿vas a tratar de escapar?-.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo, Kaguya está cazándome a mí y Hanabi y por el momento estamos seguras con ustedes, así que si quiero vivir tendré que cooperar. Ahí te va mi otra pregunta, ¿tienes novia?-preguntó esto último muy sonrojada la ojiperla.

-No, soy soltero-.

-Uf, que bien. Eso es bueno, ¿si no fuera una ladrona saldrías a comer conmigo?-cuestionó con duda la peliazul.

Naruto se rió por esa remota posibilidad y respondió divertido a la pregunta de la peli azul.

-Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias si te hubiera invitado seguramente, aunque dudo que tuviera una oportunidad contigo.-confesó el Uzumaki.

-Quien sabe, eres muy guapo y atractivo para mí. Incluso mi hermana Hanabi reconoce que sería capaz de llevarte a la cama por diversión.-declaró la chica.

-Hmp, ahora de repente me volví atractivo para las ladronas, de veras.-suspiró frustrado Naruto.

-Es tu culpa ser tan bonito y muy confortable para la horrible vida que he tenido. Una buena señal es que a mi hermana le caes muy bien, ella es muy celosa con respecto a quienes frecuento.-señaló la peliazul.

-No sé si sentirme halagado, pero ahora necesito un favor muy importante: Quiero me digas las características físicas de Kaguya para hacer un retrato hablado.-mencionó el Uzumaki nervioso por el rumbo de la conversación.

-Bien; ella es alta, piel muy pálida, ojos blancos como los míos. Tiene el cabello blanco muy largo, lacio y sedoso. No tiene cejas, posee dos puntos tatuados en el entrecejo y un ojo rojo pintado en la frente con 6 anillos y 9 tomoes. Usa mucho yukatas con muchos tomoes grabados y remolinos. Su rostro es muy delicado y de forma alargada como yo.-dio una excelente descripción la ladrona.

Naruto terminó el retrato hablado y se lo mostró a Hinata, dejándola impresionada por la exactitud de su obra.

-Es idéntica, eres muy bueno.-alabó Hinata impresionada.

-Siempre fui bueno en esto, por lo pronto iré a ver cómo le va a Konohamaru.-finalizó el interrogatorio el rubio.

Al salir de la habitación vio que Konohamaru estaba muy agitado y sentando en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó con Hanabi?-preguntó extrañado Naruto.

-No importa eso, digamos que fue un interrogatorio muy extraño e incómodo-mencionó Konohamaru muy abrumado.

Flashback

Konohamaru estaba sentado frente a Hanabi, quien veía las fotos del castaño muy divertida.

-Ahora te haré preguntas y tú responderás-.

-Sip, mi amor-sonrió con un rostro muy risueña.

-Ok, ¿dime desde cuando te dedicas a este oficio?-preguntó el castaño.

-Desde que tenía 15 años en contra de mi voluntad. Mi amada y sexy hermana y yo tratamos de ganar dinero para salir de este horrible negocio.-respondió seria la castaña.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó curioso Konohamaru.  
-Quiero descansar de todo esto, desde niña he sufrido toda clase de maltrato como los duros entrenamientos y las duras reprimendas de las malditas mafias.-contó con un amargo sabor de boca la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo muy acongojado el castaño.

-Konohamaru, estoy muy loca por ese motivo. Mi hermana mayor es la única persona que tengo en este mundo y la amo tanto. Ahora Akatsuki y esa perra trata de hacerle daño y juró que si le tocan un pelo, voy a hacerla sufrir en vida.-mencionó con mucha sed de sangre la chica.

-Perdona si te hice sentir incómoda con esto.-comentó con algo de temor el Sarutobi.

Hanabi vio que el chico estaba asustado porque sacó su lado más malo con él y le dio miedo que se fuera de allí.

-Perdóname por mi reacción, estoy muy estresada por todo este asunto. Estoy procesando todo esto y solo quiero estar libre de este mundo para siempre.-suspiró más tranquila la mujer.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Ahora quiero que me digas en cuantos robos has hecho en nombre de Akatsuki-.

-Todo lo que las noticias han informado en estos 3 años fueron nuestro trabajo para ellos. Además hemos tenidos más asignaciones en privado por otras organizaciones.-explicó la castaña.

-Eres todo un caso, ¿por qué rayos has estado coqueteando conmigo? Ninguna chica me hace caso y soy muy poco atractivo para alguien tan hermosa y exótica como tú.-dijo muy confundido el chico.

-Porque se nota que eres un pésimo policía y una presa muy fácil.-sonrió muy divertida Hanabi.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-.

-Si nos hubieran capturado, los hubiéramos seducido para cambiar nuestra libertad por nuestros cuerpos.-les dijo la chica confiada.

-Naruto es muy quisquilloso para eso.-mencionó el Sarutobi.

-Tal vez, siempre conseguimos lo que queremos de alguna u otra forma.-señaló convencida la Hyuga.

Hanabi se paró y se sentó en las piernas de Konoha de forma muy sensual.

-¿Te confieso una cosa, bebé? Tú y Naruto son muy atractivos y me los quiero fornicar duro contra la pared, pero mi hermana le atrae muchísimo a tu amigo y quiero que sea feliz con él.-confesó de golpe la mujer.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?-preguntó consternado el Sarutobi.

-Sí, pero tú aún más. Los dos son muy lindos para mí y mi sexy hermana mayor.-admitió muy sonrojada la Hyuga.

-Estás enferma, ¿lo sabías?-opinó nervioso Konohamaru por la personalidad pervertida de Hanabi.

-Soy así porque soy una mujer liberal y no creo en las normas de esta sociedad que ha sido mala conmigo y Hinata.-se excusó Hanabi.

-¿A qué te refieres con liberal?-cuestionó el Sarutobi con miedo.

-Estoy enferma como dices tú y no duraría en cogerme a Naruto solo por diversión, pero si no lo he hecho es por respeto a mi hermana ya que está muy interesada en ese rubio sensual y ardiente.-señaló la ojiperla con una sonrisa dulcemente enferma.

Hanabi vio a Konohamaru muy perturbado por sus ideas muy impredecibles, fuera de serie y muy perversas, pero ella solo recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Me siento tranquila cerca de tí, es como si la paz que he buscado tanto tiempo dependiera de permanecer contigo.-señaló en un cambio de animo muy severo.

Hanabi solo cerró los ojos y pensó en una hermosa playa donde vivían los cuatro juntos cerca de una enorme casa, junto a 4 niños que ellos criaban.

-Me gustas muchísimo, Konohamaru. En serio te deseo más que a otra cosa y no estoy bromeando.-confesó muy tranquila la Hyuga.

Los dos estuvieron callados unos cinco minutos y Konohamaru estaba muy sorprendido por la personalidad errante y muy distorsionada de la chica.

-Hanabi, necesito un retrato de Kaguya. ¿Puedes darme una descripción de ella?-pidió el chico.

-Seguro.-aceptó gustosa la Hyuga.

Flashback fin

-Deja ver tu retrato.-le pidió ver Naruto.

Konohamaru le dio muy nervioso a su amigo un dibujo de palitos malhecho de una disque mujer con ojos anormalmente redondos y un tatuaje mal hecho. La carita del dibujo estaba enojada y una mueca muy simple.

-¡ERES EL PEOR DIBUJANTE DE LA HISTORIA!-regañó Naruto molesto.

-¡NO SOY BUENO EN LOS RETRATOS HABLADOS Y LO SABES!-señaló muy enojado el castaño.

-¡ERES LA PEOR PAREJA DEL MUNDO!-.

-¡ESTABA DESCONCENTRADO, HANABI SIEMPRE ESTA INTENTANDO HACER COMENTARIOS INCÓMODOS Y NO ME CONCENTRÉ Y DE POR SÍ NO SÉ DIBUJAR!-se excusó muy frustrado el policía más joven.

-Bueno, ya no importa. Quiero que veas el retrato que hice-.

Konohamaru observó con mucho detenimiento la fotografía de Kaguya Ôtsutsuki para tener una referencia.

-Vaya, así que ella es Kaguya. Coincide con la descripción de Hanabi.-declaró sorprendido el Sarutobi.

Naruto quería corroborarlo así que entraron a la habitación donde estuvo Konohamaru y vieron a Hanabi que estaba en la cama.

-Que bien, así que haremos un trío. No, mejor que Naruto traiga a Hinata y los cuatro la pasaremos en grande.-celebró muy feliz Hanabi con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Basta de eso y dime si esta es Kaguya.-dijo muy serio Naruto.

Hanabi vio el dibujo de Naruto y ella estaba muy impresionada por la obra del rubio.

-Que bien quedó, vaya que tú sí sabes dibujar. Es idéntica a como hemos visto a esa perra maldita. ¿Ahora si tendremos una orgía salvaje?-.

-¡NO!-dio su respuesta rotunda el Uzumaki.

-Eres un aguafiestas, rubio galán.-se quejó Hanabi con un puchero gracioso.

Después de eso, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala para hablar con respecto a eso.

-Bueno, iremos a investigar que problemas tienen esa mafiosa con ustedes y quizá la podríamos capturar.-declaró seguro Naruto.

-Sigan soñando con eso. Los asesinarán antes de que puedan hacer algo, además, Kaguya tiene toda la policía comprada.-dio a conocer Hinata muy preocupada.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestionó muy sorprendido Konohamaru.

-No se hagan los inocentes, Kaguya tiene al Comisionado de su lado. ¿Por qué crees que no han dado con nosotras?-les dio a saber Hanabi.

-Sabía que esto pasaría, no se puede confiar en nadie.-suspiró muy molesto el Uzumaki.

-Déjenos ayudarlos con esa misión, conocemos bien a Akatsuki y será vital para hacerlos caer.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes iremos a un lugar donde creo que tienen algo más de información sobre esto.- les avisó el Uzumaki.

-Está bien, hagan lo que sea necesario.-estuvo de acuerdo Hinata.

-Yo deseo divertirme con los tres, babys.-afirmó Hanabi muy emocionada.

-Nos iremos de acá en media hora, alisten sus cosas.-les dijo Konohamaru con seriedad.

-Sí, guapo.-le guiñó el ojo la castaña.

Konohamaru solo se sonrojó y Naruto se dio cuenta de que a su amigo le gustaba la ladrona de cabello café. Por lo tanto, antes de dejar la casa Naruto susurró algo al oído de Hanabi.

-No juegues con fuego o te quemarás-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la chica.

-Solo te digo que si debilitas la voluntad de Konohamaru, te va a salir el tiro por la culata.-declaró serio el Uzumaki.

-Yo sé cuidarme sola.-bufó confiada la Hyuga menor.

-Conste que te lo advertí.-finalizó la discusión el rubio ojiazul.

Hinata escuchó toda la conversación y no pudo evitar imaginar a su hermana siendo azotada con un látigo en su trasero contra la pared por Konohamaru, y los dos usaban un traje de cuero.

-"Me aseguraré de comprar vaselina por si ocurre, tengo un mal presentimiento"-pensó la chica ojiperla.

En eso, se vio a Hanabi subirse al carro y le mostró el trasero a Konohamaru de forma muy sexy, dejándolo impávido.

-"Sí, vaselina y muchos condones"-finalizó su pensamiento con vergüenza la Hyuga.


	3. Chapter 3

Dos policías de cuidado  
Capítulo 3 UNA VISITA AL CARTEL Y UNA NOCHE LOCA

marujonaru: Aquí la tercera parte.

Jamnes22: Renegados es el fanfic que quieres.

uchiha1111: Sí, lo haré poco a poco.

OTAKUFire: Será aún mejor que la primera versión.

NaruHina The Last: Que bueno que te gustó.

luisdox: No modificaré ese detalle con Hanabi.

x29: En la primera versión cometí el error de no agregar más detalle y personajes a la historia.

Zafir09: Orgía segura.

Los cuatro se metieron al carro particular de Naruto para evitar ser detectados por algún Akatsuki o policía en la calle. Hanabi y Konohamaru discutían por cualquier estupidez, y Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya déjense de tonterías, ¿saben dónde es el hogar de Kaguya?-cuestionó el rubio.

-No, ella tiene muchos lugares y siempre procura que vayamos con bolsas negras en la cabeza para evitar localizarla-contó la Hyuga de cabello azul.

-Procedimiento de la mafia, un clásico-asintió Konohamaru serio.

-Es tan inteligente, señor Sarutobi-alabó la Hyuga castaña.

En ese instante, Hanabi besaba el cuello de Konohamaru y él sintió muy rico, pero se controló de forma sobrehumana.

-¡OYE, CUIDADITO POR DONDE TOCAS!-reclamó el policía avergonzado.

-Ya basta Hanabi, por eso no tienes novio-regañó Hinata con frustración.

-Ni tú tampoco tienes, por eso eres una solterona- le recordó la Hyuga menor y le sacó la lengua.

-Tú ahuyentas a mis citas, pequeña babosa-le jaló el pelo Hinata molesta.

-Duele, duele-se quejaba Hanabi de dolor.

-Dejen de discutir y no hagan ruido, estamos entrando al Barrio Uzushio-les avisó Naruto.

Hanabi y Hinata estaban pálidas porque, aunque eran la mejores ladronas, ese lugar era de mala muerte y muy violento para una mafia tan refinada como Akatsuki.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DE TODOS LOS LUGARES, TENÍA QUE SER ESTE?! ¡ES UN BARRIO DE MALA MUERTE Y CHICAS LINDAS COMO NOSOTRAS SERÁN VIOLADAS EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO!-exclamó Hinata muy aterrada-Pensándolo muy bien, tal vez no es tan malo para Hanabi-.

-¡OYE, NO QUIERO SER VIOLADA POR DETRAS POR UN NEGROTE! ¡PROTÉGEME KONOHAMARU!-dijo asustada Hanabi y presionaba sus pechos en la espalda del policía.

-¡SUÉLTATE LOCA!-dijo el policía castaño rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡SILENCIO! No hagan movimientos bruscos ni llamen la atención y estén cerca de nosotros en todo momento-les pidió el Uzumaki serio.

El barrio Uzushio era el hogar de la gente más peligrosa y de baja clase en la ciudad. Allí crecieron Naruto y Konohamaru y pasaron los años de su juventud antes de volverse policías. Ese era el único sitio donde Kaguya no tenía ojos porque le daba miedo al Cártel de los Sapos que manejaba el lugar  
Los cuatro bajaron y varios pandilleros vieron lascivamente a las ladronas. Hinata iba orando de que todo iba a salir bien y Hanabi estaba escribiendo su última voluntad.

-Están locas-suspiró Naruto muy avergonzado.

-No me digas-respondió Konohamaru como el meme de Nicolás Cage.

-Graciosito, vámonos a ver nuestro asunto-les indicó Naruto

Hinata y Hanabi iban muy pegaditas de Naruto y Konohamaru porque ese lugar les daba terror. Los hombres se las quedaban mirando con lujuria, pero veían a las placas de los policías y no movieron un dedo.  
Los policias se pararon a un grupo pandillero y les hablaron como si nada en un lenguaje muy urbano.

-¡¿QUE ONDA BRO?! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ MEN?! ¡NO ES LUGAR PARA TÍ, MALDITO IDIOTA!-saludó un moreno rubio de lentes negros.

-Viejo Bee, hace rato que no nos veíamos-devolvió el saludo el rubio chocando los puños.

-¡UN SEGUNDO, YA TE RECORDÉ! ¡ERES EL IDIOTA QUE ME ESTAFÓ CON LA GRAPAS DE COCAÍNA Y ERA HARINA DE TRIGO!-dijo con aura de muerte Hanabi.

Bee reconoció a Hanabi como una antigua clienta y se puso pálido porque le venían a reclamar.

-Hanabi, ¿desde cuándo te metes cosas?-preguntó Konohamaru muy impresionado.

-Necesito sacar valor para los robos, cariño. Por culpa de este estafador casi meto la pata una vez-le informó la Hyuga muy enojada.

-Más tarde platicaremos de ello, venimos a hablar con el Sabio Pervertido-pidió Konohamaru muy serio.

-Bro, ¿ahora qué hicieron esta vez?-preguntó Bee muy impresionado.

-Nada, queremos averiguar cosas muy importantes que solo él conoce-explicó el rubio.

-¿Quién es el Sabio Pervertido?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Bizcochito, es el Sabio Sapo de Konoha-explicó el moreno.

-¡ESPERA UN MINUTO! ¡¿CONOCES AL MISMO SABIO SAPO DE KONOHA, UNO DE LOS PEORES ENEMIGOS DE LA MISMA KAGUYA?!-exclamaron las dos hermanas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Simón, carnala-asintió el pandillero.

-He oído historias del Sabio Sapo de Konoha del Cártel de los Sapos de Uzushio. Es un despiadado y astuto lider pandillero y dicen que te hace la vasectomía con una cuchara de plástico-mencionó la castaña.

-Sí, ese mismo-aclaró Naruto al respecto.

Los cinco pasaron a una puerta donde un señor con pelo largo y marcas rojas en los ojos los vio con sorpresa y después les dio una sonrisa.

-¡OH NARUTO, KONOHAMARU! Cuanto tiempo-saludó el mafioso.

-Que onda, Sabio Pervertido-saludó Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡DESPUÉS DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, SIGUES JODIENDO CON ESE APODO INFANTIL!-regañó el jefe del cártel molesto.

-¿Por qué Sabio Pervertido?-preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

-Porque es un pervertido de lo peor-señaló Konohamaru con mirada muy molesta.

-¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, SOY UN SÚPER PERVERTIDO!-dijo con orgullo el mafioso

De repente, las dos chicas miraron asesinamente al jefe del cártel y este sudó frío por ello.

-¡ALÉJATE DE NOSOTRAS, PERVERTIDO!-.

Las hermanas Hyuga le dieron un doble patada de Kenpo al peliblanco en la zona donde no da el sol y los policías quedaron pálidos por su suerte.

Una hora y un hielo en las "Esferas del Dragón" más tarde...

-Niñas descerebradas, solo me meto con golfas pagadas-se quejó con lágrimas anime el matón.

-Fue sin querer queriendo-se disculparon muy avergonzadas por su arrebato las hermanas.

-Fue sin querer queriendo-murmuró molesto Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿díganme cómo han estado?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Bien, algo atareados porque hay mucho ladrón, pero no nos quejamos-contó Naruto algo pesadamente.

-Konohamaru, ¿cómo ha estado el viejo Hiruzen?-sonrió el peliblanco.

-Mi abuelo ha estado más o menos. Disfrutando su jubilación y viajando con mi abuela Biwako-mencionó el castaño

-¿Y quienes son la hermosas jovencitas con patadas mortales, son sus novias?-.

-Soy la amante y esclava sexual de Konohamaru-dijo Hanabi sin vergüenza.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-reclamó furioso el mencionado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ASÍ COMENZARON TUS ABUELOS! ¡ELLOS ME VOLVIERON EL PERVERTIDO QUE SOY AHORA POR SUS HORMONAS DE JÓVENES!-confesó entre risas el mafioso.

-Eso es perturbador, padrino-murmuró el castaño con aura de depresión.

-"Por favor, por favor, que mis papás no hayan sido unos enfermos pervertidos"-rogó mentalmente el rubio.

-Y los padres de Naruto eran igual o peores-recordó Jiraiya de repente.

-Tenía que decirlo-murmuró muy frustrado el rubio en una esquina con aura de depresión y haciendo circuitos.

-Whatever-rodó los ojos Hanabi.

-Nos estamos saliendo del tema, en realidad nosotras somos los famosos Ladrones Fantasma que salen en la televisión en estos años-confesó Hinata.

-¿Los ladrones fantasmas? Interesante, así que son chicas. Bueno, ¿en qué puedo servirles?-preguntó Jiraiya interesado.

-Necesito información sobre Kaguya Ôtsutsuki-pidió Naruto muy serio.

Jiraiya se puso algo sorprendido y preocupado al escuchar ese nombre por la seguridad de sus ahijados.

-¿Qué problemas han tenido con ella?-preguntó el peliblanco.

-Ella...-trató de contar Hinata, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡ESA PERRA DESQUICIADA TRATÓ DE ASESINARNOS A MÍ Y MI HERMANA Y DE NO SER POR ESTOS BOMBONES SENSUALES NO HABRÍAMOS SOBREVIVIDO!-exclamó muy furiosa Hanabi.

-Eso de bombones sensuales estuvo de más-señaló Konohamaru muy avergonzado.

-Como sea, ¿por qué ella va tras ustedes?-cuestionó el mafioso.

-Por lo que robamos, aún está en nuestro poder-admitió Hinata muy seria.

-No nos habían dicho ese detalle-interrumpió Naruto extrañado.

-No sabíamos si decirles porque apenas los conocemos. Kaguya no deseaba dinero, sino esto-declaró Hanabi seria.

La peliazul sacó un pequeño aparato de códigos pequeño que estaba entre sus pechos donde lo tenía oculto todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Konohamaru muy curioso.

-El aparato se llama Shinju y tiene los códigos de todas las cuentas ilegales de todos los mafiosos y las personas a lo largo y ancho del mundo, asi como sus identidades y su información respectiva-contó Hinata muy seria y preocupada por el uso de ello por su antigua jefa.

-¡¿TODO ESO?!-exclamó Konohamaru en shock.

-Todo en manos de ella sería como el dominio del planeta-analizó Naruto muy preocupado.

-Mierda, esto es muy alarmante. Kaguya debe estar como loca buscando esto, les sugiero que acaben con ella cuanto antes o los asesinarán de seguro-les advirtió el peliblanco.

-No, debo capturarla conforme a la ley-negó Naruto.

-Sabes a la perfección que Fugaku Uchiha es corrupto. Ella saldrá libre sin problemas y como repercusión enviará personas a asesinarte-señaló el jefe de la mafia a su ahijado.

-Mierda-susurró Konohamaru pálido.

Naruto no sabía que hacer con el asunto. Si mataba a Kaguya cometería un atropello a la policía pero la misma institución no lo apoyaría y la vida de los cuatro se encontraba en peligro.

-Maldita sea, no tengo otra opción pero necesitamos localizarla-se resignó Naruto.

-"El Zorro de las Nueve Colas" ha vuelto a la acción-celebró Konohamaru feliz.

-¿Y ese nombre que es?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Antes de ser un pésimo policía, Naruto era uno de los peores delincuentes de la ciudad y ese era su apodo. La policía jamás supo que él era ese criminal porque jamás dejó huellas-contó Konohamaru muy emocionado.

-Vaya, vaya, eso es algo sexy-dijo con una mirada de admiración Hanabi.

-Hmp, cállate Konohamaru o debería decir Dios Mono-le recordó Naruto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, QUE APODO TAN LINDO!-dijo divertida Hanabi.

-No subestimes ese apodo, desde que mi abuelo se retiró ese nombre pasa a cada miembro de la pandilla que sea excepcional y yo fui el elegido en una pelea de mi familia a puño limpio-contó Konohamaru con seriedad.

-Tuviste suerte de que estabas contra tu pequeña prima que tenía 2 años y solo le hiciste cosquillas en la barriga-balconeó Jiraiya.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-se burló Hanabi con lágrimas en cascada.

-¡DEJA DE REVELAR MIS SECRETOS O QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A TODOS QUE UN PAR DE LINDAS CHICAS TE PATEÓ EN DONDE NO PEGA EL SOL!-amenazó Konohamaru furioso.

-Bien, tú ganas-murmuró enojado el jefe mafioso.

-Son nombres raros y extraños-señaló Hinata curiosa.

-Niñas, esto es el barrio. Algunos nombres son subestimados, pero nadie debe meterse con ese par en este sitio-les informó Jiraiya al respecto.

-Cool, los dos son chicos malos. Por eso son pésimos policías-sonrió Hanabi relamiéndose los labios.

-Hanabi, no hagas eso. Me das miedo-le comentó Hinata con vergüenza.

-Bueno, como sea. Ay, necesito un polvo. ¿Me ayudas con eso, Konohamaru?-pidió la castaña a su interés amoroso.

-¡NO!-negó el mencionado.

-Amargado, no sé porque me gustas con esa actitud ñoña-se volteó molesta la castaña.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-se cuestionó muy irritado el Sarutobi.

-Gracias por todo, padrino-agradeció el rubio.

-De nada y cuídense las espaldas-asintió el mafioso.

Mientras se iban, Hanabi se volteó y se despidió del jefe del cártel.

-Adiós, cúrese las bolas-.

-¡DEJA DE RECORDARME ESO, LÁRGATE!-reclamó furioso el peliblanco.

Los 4 chicos salieron de allí y se treparon al instante al deportivo para irse del barrio Uzushio. Hinata suspiró y Hanabi se desparramaba por irse del lugar sin ser violadas. Por otro lado, ambas sentían una enorme curiosidad sobre la relación de ellos con un capo de la ciudad.

-Naruto, ¿cómo puedes ser el ahijado de un líder de un grupo delincuencial muy poderoso?-preguntó Hinata muy interesada.

-Mis padres eran los dueños originales del cártel pero murieron en una disputa que hubo con otro grupo hace muchos años y fue contra Akatsuki precisamente-contó Naruto muy nostálgico.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Lo sentimos-mencionó Hinata muy empática con el sujeto.

-Mi abuelo fue uno de los fundadores del grupo pero se retiró hace unos años. Nosotros no quisimos seguir en ese grupo y decidimos ser policías, pero cada vez que necesitamos alguna información de un delincuente que la policía no puede o quiere rastrear, siempre acudimos acá-explicó el Sarutobi.

-Guau, mi hombre es un chico malo. Eso lo hace más excitante-mencionó Hanabi con una sonrisa socarrona.

Konohamaru suspiró debido a que su acosadora personal no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Naruto, ¿haces esto por lo de tus padres?-preguntó muy curiosa Hinata.

Naruto pensó muy bien en sus verdaderas intenciones, pero en su interior supo que había más que ese motivo.

-No solo por eso, Kaguya es muy peligrosa. No será fácil acabar con ella, más si tiene contactos en todas partes-respondió el ojiazul.

-Yo digo que le pateemos el trasero, le dejemos una bomba en su mansión y listo-declaró con simpleza la Hyuga castaña.

-Llamarás demasiado la atención, genia-le dijo Naruto con mucha frustración.

Hanabi hizo un puchero en ese momento porque realmente quería ver arder el lugar con Kaguya dentro.

-No es buena idea Hanabi, atraerás policías y no queremos estar en la cárcel, sin olvidar que podríamos lastimar a varios inocentes-le mencionó Hinata con seriedad.

-¡SON UN PAR DE AGUAFIESTAS! ¡DE VERDAD SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!-señaló muy molesta la castaña.

Debido a ese comentario, Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron al ser llamados una pareja.

-Sí, siempre arruinan la diversión-comentó Konohamaru sorpresivamente.

-¡AL FIN ME APOYAS!-dijo Hanabi con lágrimas anime.

-En este caso sí. Naruto es demasiado serio, antes era chevere-recordó el chico.

-Ustedes dos, si quieren seguir en el auto cierren la boca-amenazó Naruto enojado.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir una sola palabra después de esto. Para la noche, Kaguya esperaba en secreto a una persona con la que se reuniría para el asunto del Plan de Ojo de Luna.

-Al fin llegas, Itachi-saludó la mafiosa.

-¿Para qué me llamó, señora Ôtsutsuki?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Las Hermanas Hyugas se me escaparon y si la policía captura a ese par me voy a meter en un lío y ni tu padre podrá cubrirme. Quiero que busques con tus mejores hombres a Hinata y Hanabi y recupera el aparato Shinju-ordenó la peliblanco.

-A sus ordenes, señora-.

-Puedes retirarte-.

Itachi se iba pensando en lo que iba a tener que hacer para tener el dispositivo, pero no podía dejar que Kaguya se saliera con la suya.

-"Necesito ayuda"-pensó el Uchiha.

El cuarteto llegó a la casa más tranquilos y se sirvieron de comer un delicioso ramen. Hinata era una excelente cocinera y ayudó a Naruto a preparar la cena para todos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-cuestionó interesado el Uzumaki.

-Mi madre me enseñó y yo siempre cocino porque Hanabi es pésima en ello. Una vez vi que empezó a hervir un vaso con agua y, de repente, el agua prendió fuego-contó divertida la Hyuga.

-¡NO TENÍAS QUE CONTAR ESO, ES PRIVADO!-regaño Hanabi con una cabezota chibi molesta.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, YA ME IMAGINO EL VASO!-se carcajeaba Konohamaru al respecto.

-¡VES LO QUE OCASIONAS, HACES QUE MI AMOR PLATÓNICO SE ALEJE DE MÍ!-exclamó con un tono exagerado de tristeza la chica.

-Sigue soñando, loca-respondió el castaño.

Los cuatro empezaron a comer y hablaron de cosas triviales para conocerse mejor. Una vez acabando de cenar, Naruto y Hinata quedaron solos.

-Iré a salir un rato, con todo esto un minuto de paz-avisó el Uzumaki.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Si tu quieres, me haría falta una buena compañía que no sea Konohamaru o la loca ninfómana de tu hermana-señaló divertido el Uzumaki.

-Gracias, Naruto-.

Ambos se subieron al carro y fueron a las afueras de la ciudad. Ese lugar era muy solitario pero se veían muy bien las estrellas y la Luna Llena.

-Bienvenida a mi lugar favorito, Hinata-presentó Naruto.

-Es bellísimo-asintió impresionada la chica.

-Nadie viene aquí. Es solo algo que yo y Konohamaru conocemos-contó el hombre.

-Vaya, me encanta-.

Ambos se sentaron a mirar las estrellas un rato y Naruto no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era la mujer a su lado. La luz de la Luna Llena realzaba su belleza y hacía peor su fantasía de violarla en ese instante.

-Oye Hinata. ¿Como una linda chica se volvió una ladrona profesional?-preguntó Naruto muy curioso.

-¿Eh? Bueno, mi familia era una rama perteneciente al apellido Ôtsutsuki. Después de la muerte de mis padres, me criaron como una experta para hurtar y matar, pero no quería esta vida ni Hanabi y estábamos obligadas a seguir órdenes. Aunque las dos operábamos de manera independiente, debíamos entregar cuentas a Kaguya desde siempre a través de su mano derecho un hombre apodado Zetsu-contó la Hyuga

-Ya mencionaste ese nombre una vez-.

-No sé mucho sobre él pero es un hombre de piel muy oscuro, cabello verde y una sonrisa horrible con ojos amarillos maquiavélicos. Es muy leal a su madre adoptiva Kaguya-.

-Lamento lo que has pasado, de veras-le comentó Naruto empático.

-No te preocupes, aprendí a vivir con ello-.

Naruto vio a la mujer triste y la abrazó. La ojiperla abrió los ojos de la sorpresa de la acción de Naruto.

-No estés triste, Hinata. No me gusta verte así, te juro que llegaremos al fondo de este asunto y serán libres para que hagan su vida-prometió el rubio.

Hinata solo sonrió sin mucho animo y solo soltó una lágrimas. No recordaba como se sentía ser consolada por alguien más porque siempre se encargaba de Hanabi al ser la única familiar que le quedaba.

-Odio mi vida, Naruto. Yo solo quiero una vida normal con mi hermana y salirme de esto-empezó a confesar la chica y el rubio la escuchaba con mucha calidez y cariño.

-No estás sola, yo te ayudaré para que nadie las lastime-consolaba el Uzumaki.

Hinata era una mujer fuerte, pero muchos años guardó su tristeza, rabia y un sinfín de amargos sentimientos y solo un abrazo de Naruto causó que estos salieran de un golpe. Ella se mantuvo llorando más de una media hora y se calmó quedando muda por la situación.

Hinata, no llores más. Ya estoy contigo, no quise verte así-le susurraba Naruto a su amiga.

-No le digas a Hanabi que lloré, por favor. Para ella siempre he sido su heroína y siempre que me pasa algo le da una crisis nerviosa-pidió la chica preocupada.

-No lo sabrá, de veras-.

La mujer sonrió aliviada y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla del rubio y este quedó rojo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y no podían evitar conectarse por algo más fuerte que ellos.  
Sin darse cuenta, Naruto y Hinata acercaron poco a poco los labios y los fundieron rápidamente en un beso que comenzó tierno y amoroso pero poco a poco se convertía en uno lleno de pasión.  
Mientras tanto, Hanabi estaba sola en su habitación y no podía dormir debido a que estaba preocupada por su hermana mayor. Konohamaru pasó y vio que su puerta estaba abierta, notando su preocupación.

-Oye, ¿qué te sucede?-.

-Hinata y Naruto no han vuelto, ¿y si Kaguya los secuestró y les hizo algo malo?-dijo con mucha ansiedad la castaña.

-Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes-tranquilizó el chico.

-Si a mi hermana le sucede algo, yo quedaré solita y nadie estará conmigo-susurró muy nerviosa y triste la pobre chica.

Konohamaru solo se acostó a su lado y miró a los ojos de la chica nerviosa.

-Si tanto tienes miedo, quédate conmigo esta noche-le propuso el chico.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-.

-Claro que sí-asintió el Sarutobi.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-sonrió más tranquila la chica.

-Para calmar los nervios, te serviré un poco de vino-le dijo el sujeto.

-Me gustaría mucho-.

Konohamaru sirvió dos copas llenas de vino y después fue por unas fresas para mejorar el sabor. Antes de ello, Hanabi le echó unas gotas de un leve somnífero que duraría una hora.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tomo vino, siempre lo hago para cuando hay algo que celebrar o cuando quiero relajarme-contó el chico.

-Es exquisito-.

-El padrino Jiraiya siempre nos consigue de la mejor calidad-comentó el Sarutobi.

-Que bien-sonrió muy sinceramente la Hyuga.

De repente, Konohamaru bostezó y comenzó a sentirse muy cansado.

-Me siento muy extraño-dijo algo mareado el policía.

En ese instate, Konohamaru cayó dormido y en las piernas de Hanabi y ella sonrió dulcemente al ver que su idea funcionó.

-Ahora sí serás mío, mono travieso-declaró la mujer.

En otro lugar, Sasuke llegaba a su departamento y se topó con Itachi dentro de su casa.

-Hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el Uchiha menor.

-Parece que Akatsuki está muy cerca de su objetivo y no podemos perder de vista a los Ladrones Fantasma, quiero que estés muy atento con lo que suceda-le advirtió el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo, hermano-aceptó Sasuke.

-¿Cuando piensas decirle a nuestros padres sobre Sakura?-preguntó Itachi curioso.

-No lo sé, mi padre no tolera a cualquier mujer de la baja. Ya sabes lo que siempre dice de mis novias-comentó frustrado el policía.

-Tarde o temprano se sabrá, solo espero que nada salga mal de todo esto-le advirtió el Akatsuki.

-Igualmente-.

En el apartamento, Konohamaru despertaba ya que el efecto del somnífero se terminó y vio que Hanabi lo miraba con ojos traviesos y lujuriosos.

-Al fin despiertas, monito-le dijo la chica sonriente.

Para la sorpresa del sujeto, Hanabi estaba en un traje de lencería de cuero negro y Konohamaru estaba esposado en la cama desnudo.

-¡¿QUE HACES ASÍ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY DESNUDO?!-exclamo con miedo el castaño.

-Dije que quiero tener un buen polvo contigo y lo haré, lo desees o no-le dio a conocer muy pervertidamente la mujer.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO?! ¡¿NO HAY MÁS HOMBRES EN ESTE MUNDO A QUIÉN PUEDAS HACERLE ESTO?!-dijo con temor el policía.

-Sí, pero me gustas mucho-le respondió algo sonrojada la ladrona.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé, solo tengo la certeza de que eres un buen chico y me agradas mucho-le explicó la Hyuga con simpleza.

En ese instante, Hanabi besó a Konohamaru tiernamente sin que él se lo esperara. El policía estaba perdido ante el espectacular beso de la ladrona y estuvieron haciendo eso varios minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Eso...fue...increíble-dijo jadeando el Sarutobi.

-Mi primer beso-le mencionó muy ilusionada la chica sonrojada.

-¿En serio nunca habías besado?-preguntó el hombre.

Hanabi solo ladeó la cabeza negando haber probado otros labios y ella empezó a saborear el cuerpo de su prisionero muy golosamente. Él estaba sumamente avergonzado por estar siendo violado por la ladrona pero no se quejaba al respecto.  
Hanabi estaba anonadada de que su flechazo estaba bien dotado cuando empezó a mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-preguntó Konohamaru incómodo.

-Vaya que es enorme, no sé si me quepa dentro-dijo con algo de miedo la Hyuga.

Primero que nada, la chica se decidió a llevar a la boca todo el miembro de Konohamaru y lo lamía como paleta, mientras que con con su mano izquierda masajeaba sus testículos.

-¡BASTA HANABI, NO QUIERO!-pedía el chico sin poder evitar estar excitado.

Konohamaru estaba perdido ante las sensaciones que le provocaba la boca húmeda y caliente de Hanabi. Sin que la chica lo supiera, las viejas mañas e impulsos que el Sarutobi trataba de enterrar desde hace años volvía a surgir mientras más pasaba el tiempo.

-¡UMMM!-solo hacia de gestos la ojiperla mientras se la chupaba a su ahora amante.

-¡MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDE SER! ¡ERES MARAVILLOSA, ERES BUENÍSIMA!-decía el sujeto perdido en sus instintos.

El chico miraba a la mujer que veía hacia arriba con cara de "SOY TU PERRA MALDITA".

-¡OH, NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS, ME VENGO!-.

El Sarutobi no pudo resistir y se vino bastante dentro de la boca de Hanabi, quien no pudo tragar todo y el semen de su amante quedó en la comisura de los labios de la castaña.

-Eso fue intenso-decía Konohamaru, quien no dejaba de jadear después del orgasmo.

-Vaya, que si te vienes mucho. Me entró en el ojo-se limpiaba la chica toda la cara.

Mientras la chica se volteaba, Konohamaru lograba zafarse de las esposas con un truco de delincuente y unas pinzas a lado de la cama. Hanabi salía del baño y vio que su desnudo amante no estaba en donde lo dejó y quedó perturbada. La luz se fue y la chica tenía miedo del suceso.

-K-Konohamaru, p-podemos hablar de esto-dijo muy nerviosa la chica.

Hanabi trató de salirse del cuarto, pero estaba con llave y las ventanas tenían cerrojo.

-Te dije que no me hubieras eso, pero no me escuchaste. Echaste a perder años de terapia con respecto a mi adicción al sexo y estas tan buena que te voy a violar por el culo-se escuchó una voz maquiavélica en el lugar.

En eso, la mencionada recordó las palabras de Naruto y quedó muy aterrada.

-"Mierda, debí escucharlo"-pensó pálida la chica.

Mientras Naruto besaba salvajemente a Hinata, él se detuvo por una terrible sensación.

-¿Por qué siento que Konohamaru abusará de Hanabi?-comentó Naruto muy perturbado.

-Cállate y bésame, Hanabi se lo buscó-le interrumpió Hinata volviendo a besar al rubio.

En el departamento, Hanabi tenía una lámpara y no veía al sujeto en las sombras.

-Konohamaru, me pasé de la raya. Si no me haces nada, juro conquistarte del modo normal-le dijo la chica con miedo.

-Yo quiero todo de tí, Hyuga-se escucho.

Hanabi sintió llegar por detrás a Konohamaru y este apretó sus pechos por debajo de su traje de cuero.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-.

-Que suaves y macizos-susurró muy excitado el castaño.

La chica sentía que en su trasero le rozaba el miembro erecto del policía insaciable y caía débil por ser manoseada.

-Mierda, eres bueno-susurraba Hanabi muy cachonda y ruborizada.

-Serás mía y gritarás mi nombre como la perra sucia que eres-le declaró Konohamaru con un tono muy enfermo de placer.

Hanabi recapacitó y le dio un puntapié a Konohamaru, y se aventó a la ventana para romperla y escapar.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, COBARDE!-gritó el policía furioso.

El sujeto estaba tan loco del placer que no le importó ir desnudo por su presa y la pobre Hanabi huía con un mini traje de cuero que cubría muy poco.

-¡KYAAAA, EN QUE ME METÍ!-gritaba la chica huyendo por su vida.

Para su mala suerte, los vecinos no la escuchaban y no podían auxiliarla y sacarla del lío. Hanabi veía al policía ir a paso veloz por ella y contemplaba roja que su miembro se meneaba como campana de iglesia.

-¡CONCÉNTRATE, HYUGA!-se meneaba la cabeza muy avergonzada la mujer.

Para su mala suerte, Konohamaru la tacleó y la sujetaba a media calle con ganas de echársela allí mismo.

-Prepárate porque allí te voy-le declaró el sujeto.

Ella lo empujó con sus piernas en una llave grecorromana y antes de que se fuera, Konohamaru sujeto la parte de atrás de la parte superior del sostén de cuero, por lo que se rompió y dejó los pechos de Hanabi al aire.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA, ERES UN SALVAJE!-chilló muy avergonzada la castaña.

-¡AHORA IRÉ TRAS DE TÍ!-babeaba el policía muy golosamente.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-negó Hanabi huyendo con los pechos tapados con sus brazos.

-¡VUELVE, MIEDOSA!-se lanzó Konohamaru a seguirla.

Hanabi se estaba cansando de correr, mientras que Konohamaru seguía entero y con su pene aún mas duro que hace rato.

-¡ESTO NO VA A ACABAR JAMÁS!-seguía diciendo Hanabi espantada.

Un minutos después de correr, la chica vio una cerca y decidió escalarla, pero Konohamaru la sujetaba de una pierna y amenazaba con empujarla.

-¡SUÉLTAME, DEJAME EN PAZ!-le decía nerviosa y apurada la mujer.

-¡NUNCA!-.

El chico jaló sus calzones de cuero y logró romperlos, pero la Hyuga logró subir y saltar la cerca.

-Maldita sea-gruñó el Konohamaru.

Mientras tanto, Hanabi cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba totalmente desnuda, por lo que se tapó muy apenada. Lo único bueno es que no había nadie en una mansión muy grande y ella la recorría para tratar de hallar algo con que vestirse.  
Konohamaru entró al lugar y la divisó en el jardín por lo corrió hacia ella y la tacleó al suelo para someterla con éxito.

-Al fin te tengo, Hanabi. Voy a hacerte mía sea como sea-le advirtió Konohamaru con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VIOLES!-le negó la chica con miedo.

-¡TÚ TE LO GANASTE, ME GUSTAS DEMASIADO! ¡ME HAS SEDUCIDO DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS Y CADA PARTE DE MI SER DESEABA HACERTE MÍA! ¡NO PUEDO IGNORAR LO MUCHO QUE ME ATRAES Y ME EXCITAS!-le confesó de golpe el sujeto.

-¿Te gusto de verdad?-preguntó algo esperanzada la castaña ojiperla.

-Me agradas demasiado, quiero ser tu amante por el resto de mi vida. Te deseo demasiado y no quiero que te alejes de mí, eres solo mía-le dijo muy excitado el policía.

Hanabi quería llorar porque sus sentimientos enfermos eran correspondidos y ambos se iban a besar, pero una alarma sonó y ellos se pararon espantados.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-dijo muy consternada Hanabi.

De repente, un montón de Doberman hambrientos y con espuma en la boca salieron y los nudistas empezaron a correr hacia la cerca.

-¡KYAAAAA, ODIO A LOS DOBERMAN!-chilló del terror la Hyuga.

En otro sitio, Naruto y Hinata se daban unos buenos besotes y empezaban casi a llegar a segunda base cuando el celular del rubio empezó a sonar.

-¡AHORA QUE QUIERES KONOHAMARU!-preguntó Naruto muy molesto.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero cosas muy extrañas sucedieron y Hanabi y yo terminamos desnudos en la casa abandonada de la calle Hashirama-habló muy avergonzado Konohamaru.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA DIJISTE?! ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ!-dijo Naruto muy alarmado.

Naruto colgó y le explicó a Hinata la extraña y vergonzosa situación en que se hallaban los chicos.

-Ay no, no puedo voltearme un segundo porque Hanabi hace un desastre-suspiró Hinata con ganas de más.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata iban por ellos, los nudistas se escondían en una casa abandonada. Para su buena suerte, lograron hacer una llamada en un teléfono con una moneda que hallaron en el suelo cuando no había nadie.

-Lamento haber perdido el control, me excité tanto que mi mente se nubló-se disculpó Konohamaru.

-Fue mi culpa, estuve demasiado insistente-devolvió las disculpas la ojiperla.

-Mierda, mis instintos están volviendo a flote. Ahora mismo quiero violarte otra vez-se sujetó la cabeza el policía.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso-le dijo la Hyuga.

Ella lo besó y se metió lentamente el miembro erecto en su interior, dejando que se acostumbrada un poco porque su himen se rompió y Konohamaru se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla era virgen de verdad.

-Duele-susurró la chica con gestos molestos.

El chico la besó para que no sintiera el dolor y se acostumbrara con más calma. Un minuto después, ella se mecía y movia sus caderas lentamente, sintiendo menos dolor y más placer.

-¡SANTO CIELO, SE SIENTE TAN BIEN!-se escuchó el grito de Hanabi en el lugar.

En otra parte cercana al lugar, Naruto y Hinata iban a la casa abandonada apurados a sacar del embrollo a sus compañeros.

-Espero que no hagan otra estupidez-pidió Naruto al cielo.

-Con Hanabi no se sabe jamás-admitió apenada la peliazul.

Los dos llegaron a la casa abandonada y, cuando entraron, hallaron al par de pervertidos a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-¡KONOHAMARU, ME VENGO!-.

-¡AHÍ VOY HANABI!-.

La chica se arqueó sudada y cayó encima de su amante, pero lo malo es que Naruto y Hinata lo vieron todo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Hinata avergonzada y muy espantada.

-¡PAR DE CERDOS, UNO VIENE DE ESTAR A SOLAS EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD Y USTEDES COGIENDO DESVERGONZADAMENTE!-exclamó enojado el rubio.

Hanabi y Konohamaru se taparon ya que fueron sorprendidos y se fueron a prisa al carro para irse del sitio.

-¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE TERMINARON ASÍ EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS?!-preguntó Hinata colérica y roja.

-Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos desnudos en ese lugar-se excusó sin vergüenza la castaña.

-Fue tan divertido-admitió Konohamaru.

-Ay no, otra vez volvió a recaer-se pegó Naruto la mano en la cara.

-Aliviánate, Uzumaki. Yo espero que vuelvas a ser el rudo y temible Zorro de las Nueve Colas que seducía a las mujeres y que hacía temblar a todos-le dio a saber Konohamaru.

-No serían tan terribles policías si no se reprimieran-opinó Hanabi al respecto.

Poco antes de llegar a la casa, vieron que el lugar explotaba de forma violenta y los cuatro interrumpieron la charla.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?!-exclamó Naruto muy alarmado.

Hinata vio un carro negro que reconoció como parte de Akatsuki y lo señaló con su dedo.

-Nos rastrearon-maldijo Hinata por lo sucedido.

-Debieron rastrearlas, alguien les avisó que se hallaban acá-analizó Konohamaru preocupado por Hanabi.

El carro de la mafia se iba del lugar y Naruto se bajó a ver las cosas. Nada se encontraba allí y el rubio se encontraba furioso por lo sucedido.

-Malditos, gracias a las calenturas de esos dos, sobrevivimos a un atentado de Akatsuki por segunda vez-admitió muy molesto el Uzumaki.

-No se pudieron llevar el Shinju, lo dejé en el Cártel de los Sapos por si Kaguya lo quería buscar con nosotros-señaló la peliazul.

-¡OIGAN, NO HAY ALGO PARA TAPARNOS! ¡HACE FRÍO!-se escuchó la voz de Hanabi en el auto.

-Hinata, dale unas sábanas que hay en la cajuela-le dijo el Uzumaki a su amiga.

-Bien, pero tengo una duda. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-A la casa de mis padres en el Barrio Uzushio, Akatsuki jamás entraría ahí y está armada hasta los dientes. Allí hay ropa para este par de calientes-le explicó el rubio.

-Vámonos antes de que esos malditos vuelvan-le pidió Hinata muy apurada.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos policías de cuidado  
Capitulo 4 POLICÍAS Y LADRONAS

uchiha1111: Voy a avanzar en esas historias.

Zafir09: Este fic es extraño, pero divertido y erótico.

x29: Naruto será violento en los casos más necesarios. Planeaba a Konohamaru más pervertido en la primera versión, pero no me salía hasta ahora. Itachi no esta de acuerdo en los planes de su padre y la organización, pero no sabe como hacer caer a Akatsuki hasta esta situación.

manga lover 1: Esa fue mi intención.

NaruHina The Last: La intensidad será mayor cada vez que avance esto.

OTAKUFire: Yagura aparecerá mucho más adelante.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Espero que te agrade, ¿oye no eras el sujeto con lo fics de harem de las series anime? Soy un seguidor de ellas.

Naruto llevaba al cuarteto directo al Barrio Uzushio donde estarían a salvo de Akatsuki.

-No entiendo como las pudieron hallar, estaba todo asegurado-decía muy confundido Naruto.

Flashback

Una anciana de nombre Chiyo miraba a Naruto y Konohamaru llevar a dos mujeres de traje de cuero negro a su apartamento. Como las dos pasaron mucho tiempo allí y eran tan hermosas para que un par de jóvenes como ellos las tuvieran de novias, ella intuyó que se trataban de prostitutas.  
La viejita hizo una llamada a su nieto Sasori para que llamará a la policía ya que no quería ensuciarse las manos.

-Hola, hijito-saludó la anciana.

-Abuela, estoy trabajando-le dijo irritado un sujeto en el teléfono.

-Quiero que mandes a la policía con mis vecinos, tienen a un par de putas en su casa-.

-Ya no trabajo en esa área, te lo he dicho 10 veces-le señaló el pelirrojo irritado.

-Es que son un par de extranjeras de ojos blancos, son muy raras y parecen ser caras-le comentó la abuela.

-Espera, ¿dijiste que son de ojos blancos?-preguntó interesado Sasori.

-Sí-.

-¿Tienen cabello castaño y azul, y son de aspecto exótico?-cuestionó el sujeto.

-Sí-.

-Bien, mandaré a la policía. No van a molestarte más-finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Gracias bebé y abrígate bien-se despidió el policía.

-Cuídate, abuelita-.

Sasori colgó y reportó a Akatsuki, su banda filial que las hermanas Hyuga se encontraban a lado de la casa de su abuela.

Flashback fin

-Nunca se sabrá-señaló Hanabi cubierta con una sábana.

-Lo bueno es que no teníamos cosas de valor y la casa no estaba a nuestro nombre. Sabíamos que algo así podría suceder-dio a conocer Konohamaru.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

-Naruto y yo somos hijos de criminales famosos, un día podrían venir a lastimarnos por venganza de lo que hayan hecho nuestros padres o abuelos-explicó el Sarutobi detalladamente.

-Que sexy, eso me pone cachonda-señaló Hanabi lamiéndose los labios.

Hinata se volteó molesta y miró a su hermana muy seria por su comentario.

-Acabas de tener sexo antes que yo y sigues con ganas, lo que me faltaba. Ahora aparte de bipolar, de carácter esquizoide y maniática, ahora me sales con que eres ninfómana-regañó muy molesta la Hyuga.

-Ay, no tengo la culpa de que seas muy frigida y no seas capaz de darle el culo al bombón de Naruto-le respondió la castaña.

-¡NO METAS A NARUTO EN ESTO!-dijo muy enojada la hermana mayor.

-Tranquila, si quieres puedo encargarme de tí. Eres tan sexy y hermosa como Hanabi, y también me encantas-señaló con lujuria Konohamaru.

Naruto lo escuchó y detuvo el carro de golpe para darle un puñetazo en el rostro al Sarutobi por andar haciendo cosas con su hembra.

-Una sugerencia de esas a Hinata y te cuelgo de las bolas en el puente de Konoha-le advirtió con mirada demoniaca y se veían unos ojos rojos con una pupila felina, y las marcas de las mejillas se tornaron más gruesas.

-Ya oí, que genio-se quejó Konohamaru con un chichón en el cachete.

-Yo no tendría problemas de un trío con Naruto-dijo Hanabi empezando a manosear al rubio en su pecho.

Hinata se volteó y le dio dos sonoras cachetadas guajoloteras a su hermana por pasarse de lista.

-Deja tus tonterías, loca-dijo Hinata con los ojos agrietados y con unas marcas de venas y arterias en sus sienes por la furia.

-Era una bromita-se quejó Hanabi con una lagrimita y las mejillas hinchadas y con la mano de Hinata marcadas al rojo vivo.

-No somos culpables de que los dos tengamos hermanos mayores deseables-apoyó Konohamaru a su nueva novia.

-Sí, no es justo-secundó la castaña.

-Dejen de hablar del tema, ya llegamos-concluyó la platica el rubio.

Las chicas vieron y quedaron boquiabiertas al ver una magnífica mansión, que no tenía nada que pedirle a nadie.

-¡NARUTO, QUE CASOTA TIENES!-exclamó en shock Hanabi.

-Mis padres hicieron una fortuna enorme antes de morir y me dejaron todo-se rascó la cabeza el Uzumaki.

-¡¿Y SI ERES TAN RICO POR QUÉ ERES UN POLICÍA MEDIOCRE?!-dijo consternada Hinata.

-Adoro ser policía-se excusó el sujeto incómodo.

-Podría vivir aquí para siempre-admitió Hanabi muy maravillada.

-Naruto, ¿mi habitación sigue como estaba hace tiempo?-preguntó Konohamaru.

-Sí, vete a vestir cuando entremos. No quiero verte en pelotas de nuevo-le ordenó Naruto al respecto.

Los 4 entraron y el par de pervertidos se fueron a ponerse algo ligero. Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron a solas.

-Naruto, gracias por defenderme de Konohamaru-le agradeció Hinata sonrojada.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que él hace eso. Tu hermana me acaba de costar años de terapia y dudo que vuelva a funcionar-se quejó muy molesto y resignado el rubio.

-Perdón, mi hermana corrompe lo que toca-se disculpó muy avergonzada la ladrona.

En el cártel de los Sapos, Jiraiya tenía a la mano el dispositivo Shinju y lo guardó en su bolsillo. De repente, se presentaban ante él Killer Bee y una hermosa rubia de 29 años llamada Yugito Nii, la cual era la aprendiz de capo del moreno.

-¿Qué pasó, men?-dijo el moreno con gafas oscuras.

-Deja de hablar así con el jefazo, ¿captas?-corrigió Yugito muy enojada.

-Ya cierren la boca, les tengo una misión especial para ambos-les informó Jiraiya al respecto.

-¿Qué sucede, darling boss?-cuestionó Bee.

-Al parecer alguien atacó la casa de seguridad de Naruto y Konohamaru, pero siguen vivos porque mi GPS no ha perdido la señal de ellos. Quiero que vigilen a ese par y sus novias de ojos blancos-les ordenó Jiraiya.

-Espero que la enana de cabello castaño no me vuelva a cobrar las drugs que le trancé-dijo con incomodidad Bee.

-Cámara, estaremos bien truchas con el güero y el mono, y la par de morras-afirmó Yugito.

-¿Tienen que hablar todos con ese lenguaje?-preguntó dudoso el peliblanco

-Simón, boss. Esto es el barrio, men-explicó a su manera Bee.

-Mejor váyanse antes de que se me pegue-les ordenó el jefe del capo.

-Oh yeah-obedeció el rapero.

Los pandilleros se retiraron y se fueron en el carro de Bee hacia su base.

-Chale, háblale al Tuercas, a la Barbie y a la Rojis en volada, sister-le pidió Bee.

-Calmado, valedor. Orita les llamo-obedeció la rubia.

Yugito hizo la llamada al celular de la llamada Barbie porque ella siempre contestaba.

-Bueno-se escuchó la voz de una mujer en el celular.

-Samui, carnala. El jefe tiene chamba para nosotros y si sale bien, nos dará una buena feria-le avisó Yugito al respecto.

-Genial, le aviso a los demás. Omoi se fue a jetear a su casa y Karui anda en el Facebook chateando-aceptó la mujer de la otra línea.

-Cámara, vales mil-dijo feliz Yugito.

-Solo pásale el recado al negro que me debe 1000000 yenes por dejarme que me diera por detrás. Si no me paga, le corto las bolas y las exhibo en mi pared-le dio el aviso Samui.

-Le avisaré-sonrió nerviosa Yugito.

La rubia colgó y le dijo a Bee acerca de lo que Samui le advirtió, y este quedó pálido por ello.

-Se que no vas a pagarle, así que me ofrezco a pagarle a Samui pero a cambio me darás una cosa que sé que solo puedes conseguirme-le hizo un trato la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Tu bro A tiene muchas botellas exclusivas de un vino tinto muy raro en su casa. Necesito una de esas y con eso quedo a mano contigo-.

-Trato hecho, sister-aceptó el moreno chocando puños con su aprendiz.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Hanabi y Konohamaru salían de vestirse y bajaron las escaleras de la hermosa mansión. Lo que no esperaban era toparse con Naruto y Hinata dándose un beso muy apasionado.

-Vaya, vaya, hijos de su puta madre-dio Hanabi burlona y con las manos en la cintura.

(Nota del autor: Como el meme del Waffle de Malcom el de en Medio).

-Par de golosos-sonrió Konohamaru como el Gato Risón.

-Déjenos a solas, ustedes nos interrumpieron hace ratos-les pidió Naruto serio.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos-aceptó Hanabi y se llevó de la mano a su pareja.

Los dos chismosos se largaron y Naruto y Hinata se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

-Lamento la interrupción-.

-Descuida, Naruto. No te preocupes demasiado por mí, por favor-le respondió la Hyuga con timidez.

-Oye, no digas eso-le acarició el mentón el Uzumaki con delicadeza.

-No puedo hacer esto, Naruto. Eres un buen hombre y yo solo una vulgar ladrona, por eso no debemos estar juntos-dijo la peliazul sintiéndose culpable por Naruto.

El rubio la volvió a besar repentinamente para calmar sus nervios y preocupaciones.

-Tu expediente está limpio asi que técnicamente no eres una criminal. Y no le importa si eres una vulgar ladrona o una mafiosa, me gustas muchísimo-confesó el rubio sonrojado.

-¿En serio?-dijo con ojos soñadores la peliazul.

-Claro que sí, no he conocido a una mujer tan hermosa, tierna y encantadora como tú. Me gustas más que a otra chica en toda mi vida-le dijo muy entusiasmado el policía.

-Me gustas mucho, Naruto. No quiero arruinarlo todo, no tengo nada más en la vida, excepto a mi hermanita-.

Naruto y Hinata acercaron lentamente sus labios y los sellaron en un beso delicado y tierno. Lo que ambos no sabían es que eran espiados por Konohamaru y Hanabi. El par de fisgones vieron que el rubio se llevaba de la mano a la ojiperla a su cuarto, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-Esos dos tendrán sexo de seguro-afirmó Konohamaru sorprendido.

-Mi hermana encontró el amor, no puedo creerlo-susurró muy triste y feliz a la vez la castaña.

-¿Por que te pones así?-cuestionó dudoso el chico.

-Bueno, es que ahora que Hinata tiene novio no sé que será de mí. No quiero separarme de mi hermanita mayor-dijo preocupada la ojiperla.

-Me tienes a mí y si algo entiendo de tu hermana por lo que he observado es que tiene un serio Complejo de hermana menor contigo-le dio a saber el castaño.

-No, nunca se ha portado más de la cuenta conmigo-le corrigió la Hyuga confusa.

-Puedo ser un tonto, pero no soy estúpido. Si algo he aprendido de mi experiencia como pandillero y policía es identificar los más retorcidos pensamientos de la gente. Naruto tiene un serio fetiche con las tímidas de grandes pechos, yo le entro a lo que sea, tú eres una dominatrix y quieres comerte a tu hermana mayor, no creas que he ignorado las miradas que le haces a Hinata-dio a conocer el Sarutobi.

Hanabi se ruborizó porque si algo no había dicho a nadie era la enferma atracción que le producía su hermana mayor desde hace años porque era su heroína y su protectora de toda la vida.

-No le digas a Hinata sobre esto, no quiero que me tenga odio por esto. No soportaría su rechazo o su indiferencia-le pidió deprimida la Hyuga.

-No le diré y te voy a ayudar a que Hinata despierte su peor lado. Sacaré a relucir poco a poco su Complejo de hermana menor hasta que no pueda contenerlo más-le juró el Sarutobi.

-Eres el mejor, Konohamaru-sonrió mucho más animada la chica y le dio un beso en la frente.

Mientras tanto, Kaguya estaba a punto de irse a la cama porque tanto trabajo de ser mala era muy estresante. De repente, su hijo adoptivo Zetsu Ôtsutsuki llegó con la nuevas noticias sobre las Hyuga.

-Madre, Sasori acaba de asesinar a las Hermanas Hyuga. Lo único mal es que no sabemos donde pudieron dejar escondido el Shinju-informó el sujeto.

-Un detalle extra que agregar, ahora lo que me importa es que encuentren bien el Shinju porque es primordial para mis planes-le encargó la mujer seria.

-A sus ordenes, madre-.

En el cuarto, Naruto entraba salvajemente a la habitación con una Hinata colgada de su cuerpo con sus fuertes piernas. El rubio la sometió y la arrojó en la cama, mientras el metía mano debajo de su blusa y la ladrona gemía porque el ojiazul empezó a besarla en el cuello.

-Naruto, espera. Hay gente a lado de nosotros, nos van a descubrir-dijo Hinata preocupada pero excitada a la vez.

-Nadie viene aquí, de veras-le aseguró con una sonrisa lasciva el Uzumaki.

Naruto le surdió un beso despiadado y le arrancó la blusa que tenía puesta, dejando ver un sostén copa D para la impresión del rubio.

-Son más grandes de lo que aparentan-dijo con nerviosismo el Uzumaki.

-Naruto, no me mires tanto-le pidió con pena la chica.

-Eres tan hermosa, jamás había conocido a alguien como tú-le dijo con mucho deseo el policía.

-Pero soy una delincuente-.

-Eso lo hace más interesante, quizás sea mi pasado de pandillero que me llama en este instante. Lo que te puedo asegurar es el hecho que me traes loco, Hinata Hyuga-confesó Naruto muy atraído por la hermosura de la atracadora.

-Naruto, soy virgen aún-le recordó la chica nerviosa.

-¿Cómo alguien tan bella es virgen a esta edad?-preguntó el Uzumaki entre sorprendido y curioso.

-Tengo una pequeña confesión: Casi no me gustan los hombres-dijo muy avergonzada la Hyuga.

-WHAT?-se levantó de golpe el Uzumaki por el comentario.

-B-bueno, crecí con mujeres que me entrenaban junto a mi hermana y los hombres eran viles y crueles. Les desarrollé mucha apatía hacia ellos y confieso que me gustan mucho las chicas-dijo con vergüenza la mujer.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí conmigo?-preguntó boquiabierto el rubio.

-No lo sé, eres amable conmigo, delicado, sensible, atento, simpático, cariñoso, lindo, juguetón, dedicado y te gustan muchas cosas que a mí me gustan como la jardinería y los decorados-dijo chocando sus dedos la peliazul.

-¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY COMO UNA CHICA?!-dijo abrumado el Uzumaki.

-Jejeje, algo así. Creí que tenía definida mi sexualidad, pero parece que no es el caso-rió muy nerviosa la Hyuga.

En el otro cuarto, Konohamaru y Hanabi veían una película de comedia y la castaña se le vino algo a la cabeza.

-Que raro, con estas persecuciones y andar con la mente en la Luna había olvidado que mi hermana tiene cero atracción a los chicos-se rascó el mentón la castaña.

-Naruto es tan delicado y quejón como chica, incluso tienes gustos muy femeninos. Recuerdo que una vez perdió una apuesta con Bee y se vistió de mujer. Recibió un montón de propuestas de amor y creo que adoptó de nombre Naruko-le contó el castaño.

El chico le enseñó una foto de Naruto como chica y Hanabi babeaba porque se veía muy bueno así.

-Estoy seguro que Hinata tendría un orgasmo con esa foto, jajajajaja-se reía la castaña.

En la otra habitación, Naruto lloraba en forma chibi por el pensamiento de recordar estar en su papel de vestido de mujer atrayendo las miradas de todos los hombres.

-No quiero su número, soy macho-repetía traumado el Uzumaki.

Hinata entiendo que hizo recordar algo desagradable al policía y ella se acercó lentamente para calmarlo.

-Sabes, es bueno que seas un excelente ser humano porque encontrar un hombre como tú es casi imposible. Los de tu clase parece que sólo aparecen cada mil años-confesó Hinata dándole un beso y presionando sus pechos con el torso del rubio.

Esa placentera sensación hizo olvidar lo traumas del pasado y pues recuperó su ánimo en poco tiempo.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sip, me gustas mucho. Quiero saber que es estar con alguien tan bueno como tú-le dijo la chica lamiendo la oreja del Uzumaki.

Por su parte, Killer Bee iba a la casa de su hermano mayor adoptivo. Cuando llegó, vio que estaba ebrio y con un montón de putas y unos amigos.

-Es mi oportunidad-dijo el rubio moreno feliz.

El sujeto fue cautelosamente hacia la caja de vinos y su hermano no se dio cuenta de lo que extrajo.

-Patitas pa' que la quiero-habló apresurado el delincuente emprendiendo la graciosa idea.

Por su parte, Kaguya se tomaba una taza de té como lo hacía cada noche y veía a la Luna Llena. Si tuviera un amante estaría haciéndole el amor en ese momento, pero los había matado a todos.

-El mundo será mío y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino-sentenció con firmeza la peliblanca.

En ese momento, ella recibía una llamada telefónica de un número privado y sabía que se trataba de uno de sus mayores socios: Madara Uchiha.

-Al fin me hablas, malnacido-dijo enojada la mafiosa.

-Cállate, vieja frigida. En este momento logré cerrar el negocio para la mayor carga de droga a la región-le habló el Uchiha.

-Al fin haces algo bien, esperaré para que me des más detalles-le mencionó la ojiperla.

-Está bien-.

El capo colgó y Kaguya bebió de nuevo su té para saborear que las cosas le resultaban de maravilla.  
En la Mansión Uzumaki por el cuarto de Naruto, él besaba de forma apasionada a su amante algo lesbiana, o ligeramente bisexual.

-Naruto, quiero cambiarme. Me gustaría que vieras una sorpresita-le pidió la peliazul.

-¿Una sorpresita? Estoy ansioso de morar que tienes preparado para mí-dijo emocionado el policía.

Naruto espero impaciente en su cama sentado, mientras Hinata se ponía lo que se suponía que iba enseñarle a su amante. Al salir la Hyuga salió en un traje de cuero negro similar al de Hanabi que usó con Konohamaru, pero resaltaba mucho en el área del pecho. Con ese traje llamativo, la chica se veía demasiado deseable para Naruto y él la comenzó a manosear bastante.

-N-Naruto, tus manos son muy firmes y cálidas-decía sonrojada la chica.

-Es que eres como una ninfa, no puedo resistirme a tí-le dijo el rubio con deseo.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por mí, Naruto?-.

-¿Qué quieres, mi ama?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Espósame a la pared-.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó dudoso el rubio.

-Me gusta sentirme prisionera y que alguien me mangonee. Tal vez es porque así fui criada pero quiero ser tratada con dulzura y firmeza al mismo tiempo. Es mi primera vez en el sexo y me da miedo-.

A Naruto se le infló el ego porque Hinata no había tenido un hombre o mujer en su vida y comenzó a besarla despiadadamente.

-Yo he tenido algunas novias, pero he tenido tan mala suerte con las mujeres porque todas me buscan po mi dinero y mi posición en el lugar. Tú eres muy diferente y eso es lo que me hace volverme loco por tí, mi lugar soleado-le confesó el Uzumaki.

-¿Nunca has tenido sexo? Soy la primera en tu vida-susurró muy feliz la Hyuga.

-Así es, cariño. Quiero que solo seas mía y de nadie más, soy muy posesivo contigo. Eres mi preciosa y nadie debe saborear tu dulce y delicioso cuerpo-decía Naruto besándola en todas partes.

Hinata y Naruto se besaron de lengua en ese momento de forma muy sucia y pasional, y se recargaron en la pared del cuarto. Allí en una repisa de ropa vacía fue esposada mientras Naruto recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios sacándole gemidos y placer a su amante.

-¡OH NARUTO, ERES...AAAH..MUY B-BUENO!-decía Hinata entre gemidos.

-Me gustas demasiado, Hyuga. Eres una chica muy mala y te voy a castigar por ser tan desobediente-empezó a jugar Naruto.

-Hinata ha sido una niña mala, castígueme señor Comisionado Uzumaki a esta vulgar ladronzuela-le siguió la corriente la chica.

-¿Comisionado Uzumaki? Suena my bien. Te daré un premio por ser tan cooperativa, señorita Hyuga-le sonrió lascivamente el Uzumaki.

Naruto desabrochó la pequeña blusa de cuero negro y dejó al descubiertos sus suculentos pechos blancos y deliciosos. Él los empezó a mamar como un niño pequeño hambriento.

-¡OH SEÑOR UZUMAKI, GRACIAS POR SER AMABLE CON HINATA! ¡AAAAAAAHHH, QUE RICO!-chillaba de placer la ladrona.

En el cuarto de Hanabi y Konohamaru se oían los gemidos intensos de Hinata y no podían concentrarse.

-Oye Hanabi, ¿abriste un vídeo de gemidos?-preguntó Konohamaru dudoso.

-No, es mi hermana. Jamás había gemido en su vida, ni siquiera se toca para desahogar su estrés. Vaya que es intensa-señaló impresionada la Hyuga menor.

La Hyuga notó que Konohamaru ya la tenía parada y a ella se le antojó otra vez montar en burro.

-Bueno, si la vida te da limones pues haz limonada-sonrió perversamente la chica.

De vuelta a la habitación de Naruhina, él le estaba dando besos en todo su cuerpo y ella jadeaba llevándose por el deseo.

-¿Te gusta perra?-le preguntó el policía susurrándole a su oído.

-Oh si, me gusta. Hinata es su perra personal-le respondió la Hyuga tomando su papel de uke muy a pecho.

-Así se habla, se ve que conoces tu posición-.

-Si señor, Comisionado. Castígueme más, aún no recibo mi merecido. Hábleme sucio, maldito Comisionado-le pedía la ojiperla.

-Ahora irá tu castigo, puta-comentó muy excitado el Uzumaki.

-Me lo merezco señor, castígueme-.

Naruto desabrochó su pequeño short de cuero quedando su intimidad al descubierto. Él empezó a lamerlo con lentitud y a masajear su clítoris haciendo a Hinata revolcarse de placer intenso. Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida y era tan intenso que lo peor de su personalidad estaba saliendo a flote.

-¡OH SI NARUTO, ESO SI ES UN CASTIGO PARA MÍ! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO, HAZME GEMIR COMO UNA PERRA! ¡AAAAAAMMM, SIIIII!-.

Naruto miraba a Hinata gimiendo y gritando su nombre como él quería. Le aumentó a su ritmo además de dedear su ano para hacerla sentir aun más éxtasis.

-¡NARUTO, YA NO PUEDO MÁS, NARUTOOO!-.

Hinata experimentó un increíble primer orgasmo y se arqueó al sentir las contracciones de su cuerpo. La cara de Naruto fue mojada por la eyaculación de la ladrona y ella estaba exhausta.

-Eres intensa señorita Hyuga, me impresiona. Ahora entiendo que Hanabi no es la única golosa de las dos-señaló el rubio acariciando el contorno del rostro de la chica.

-Lo...siento señor Uzumaki. No soy como mi hermana, es la primera vez que me pasa eso-decía muy Hinata entrecortada ya que no se recuperaba del clímax sufrido.

Naruto la desesposó y la llevó a la cargada como una princesa a la cana donde montó a su amante delicadamente.

-¿Permiso para poder hacerte lo que quieras?-cuestionó el Uzumaki con ternura.

-Permiso concedido, deseo darte mi virginidad-aceptó muy nerviosa la chica.

La chica fue desnudada por completo y ella puso el miembro enorme de su amante dentro de su intimidad lentamente, sintiendo un poco de dolor al romper su himen.

-Shh, tranquila. Todo estará bien cariño-le acariciaba el policía con mucha delicadamente.

-Gracias, Naruto-sonreía la mujer con una lagrimita en su ojo.

Hinata empezó a mover las caderas mientras el pene erecto de Naruto empezaba a ser absorbido dentro de la vagina húmeda de Hinata.

-¡OH SÍ, ERES MUY BUENA!-empezó a decir el rubio.

-¡AAAAHH, AAAAAAH, AAAAAAH! ¡¿SEÑOR UZUMAKI, ESTOY HACIÉNDOLO BIEN?!-cuestionó muy excitada la peliazul.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ HINATA, MÁS RÁPIDO!-le respondió la Hyuga.

Los gritos de placer de los dos se oían en la habitación de Hanabi y Konohamaru, y ambos ya estaban desnudos y empezando a tener sexo porque los gemidos de Naruhina eran tremendamente eróticos.

-Santo cielo, esos gritos me están excitando cada vez más-decía la Hyuga montando a su amante de nuevo.

-Cállate y deja ser escuchando-le respondió el policía muy cachondo.

Mientras tanto, la peliazul movía sus caderas cada vez más y más rápido, al mismo tiempo que Naruto masajeaba sus pechos tersos y colosales lo que hacía incrementar el placer de ella.

-¡OH SÍ, SEÑOR UZUMAKI! ¡ESTOY EN MI LÍMITE!-.

-¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS, HINATA!-.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ!-pidió la mujer apretando sus piernas con la cadera de Naruto.

Hinata tuvo un explosivo orgasmo en ese instante y ella se dejó caer desplomada en el pecho de Naruto y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras que a ambos le zumbaban los oídos y la vista la tenían un poco nublada.  
Cuando se recuperaron un poco ambos se miraron de forma tierna y hablaron con un tono meloso.

-¿Estás cansada Hinata?-preguntó ruborizado el Uzumaki.

-Estoy muy exhausta, pero me siento tan bien-respondió muy fatigada la Hyuga.

Ella abrazó a su amante policía con mucho cansancio y él la llevó a su pecho delicadamente.

-Tengo mucho sueño, no sabía que el sexo es tan agotador-susurró la Hyuga algo adormilado.

-Te irás acostumbrando a eso, no será la última vez-le avisó el amante.

-Vaya, no sé que se siente con una chica. Varias en el pasado se me ofrecían bastante-recordó la chica pensativa.

-Creo que en mi caso también-admitió el policía acariciando la cabeza de su novia.

-Naruto, no sé que sentir ahora. Solo tengo una felicidad por hallar el amor, pero igual siento miedo por lo que Kaguya nos vaya a hacer-confesó la chica.

-Vamos a llegar al fondo de todo, si tengo que matarla lo haré para librarte de ella si es necesario, de veras-.

-Eso es lo que tanto quería oír, todos oyen el nombre de Kaguya Ôtsutsuki y se echan para atrás. Tú no eres un gallina como las chicas que ha querido luchar por mí, jejeje-se rió divertida la Hyuga.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a Kaguya, ni al diablo ni a nadie-señaló Naruto con valentía y determinación.

(Nota de autor: Meme del Señor de los Cielos).

-Naruto, no soy una damita que hay que proteger como doncella porque puedo ser sanguinaria cuando se requiere. Aunque tengo miedo de que vaya a perderte a tí, a mi hermanita y a Konohamaru, son la única familia que me queda ahora-.

-¿No sabía que te agradaba Konohamaru?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Me recuerda mucho a Hanabi y la cuida mucho, si ella lo quiere yo igual. Además es tu hermanito de lazo y algo que valoro es la familia, si Hanabi fuera hombre, quisiera que fuera como él-sonrió divertida la chica.

-Esos dos son el uno para el otro, aunque siento que Hanabi me mira de forma no muy santa-señaló incómodo Naruto.

-Y lo mismo digo de Konohamaru, o somos muy sensuales o nuestros hermanos están locos-.

-Las dos cosas en dudar, creo que hay que cuidarnos de ese par de calientes-declaró muy turbado el rubio.

-Yo que tú no me resistiría, mi hermana siempre consigue lo que se propone. Siempre pensé que Hanabi me drogaría y tendría algo de acción con ella, pero no se le ha cruzado la idea por la cabeza. Ahora que Konohamaru llegó a su vida tengo que hacerme a la idea que seré abusada por ese par de locos-mencionó resignada la peliazul.

-¿Lo dices tan tranquila?-cuestionó el rubio turbado.

-Mi vida ha sido muy difícil y creo que es el menor de los males, he visto muchas cosas horribles y te acostumbras a este tipo de situaciones extrañas-contó la mujer.

-Aún tengo que aprender a entenderte, pero hay tiempo para conocernos mejor-le sonrió el rubio.

-Lo sé, ahora solo quiero dormir sabrosamente a tu lado. Te quiero mucho, buenas noches-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, buenas noches mi cielo-finalizó la conversación Naruto con un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Naruto y Konohamaru, Hanabi y Konohamaru amanecían de la tremenda noche de pasión que pasaron por ser estimulados ante los gemidos eróticos de Naruto y Hinata.  
La chica se levantó perezosamente y Konohamaru la miró irse desnuda al baño.

-Tienes un lindo trasero, Hanachibi-le dijo muy observador el policía.

-Tonto pervertido-respondió la Hyuga guiñándole el ojo y moviéndole el trasero.

Mientras esto sucedía, Yugito sostenía la botella de vino de A gustosa y la guardaba en su refrigerador.

-Considera saldada tu deuda con Samui, Bee. Las habías hecho de jamón con esa bronca-criticó Yugito al respecto.

-Bizcochito, un caballero tiene memoria-se excusó el rubio moreno.

De repente, entraron al sitio los tres sujetos que Yugito citó anoche y Samui miraba con dagas al moreno porque le debía dinero.

-¿Tienes mi lana? Sin dinero no baila el perro-le advirtió la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Aquí tienes-dijo el capo nervioso.

-El dulce olor del dinero-habló satisfecha la chica oliendo la paga.

-A lo que nos truje chencha, ¿qué cosa nos encargó el patrón?-cuestionó Karui dudosa.

-Una sola cosa: Cuidar al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, al Dios Mono y a sus dos novias-expuso Yugito al resto.

-Que lata, esto es pasado de lanza-se quejó Omoi.

-Chale, yo que siempre me quise echar a ese güero, pero jamás pensé que fuera a conseguir vieja-señaló impresionada Samui.

-Admito que Naruto es un papucho, pero el patrón señaló que la novia de él es una máquina de matar, así que no hagas algo brusco-le ordenó Yugito.

-Ya sé, mala suerte-rodó los ojos la mujer mencionada.

-Y yo soltera, ¿cuando conseguiré un macho?-se preguntó Karui muy frustrada.

-A este paso te queda conseguir un ingenuo panzaalegre que te aguante tus quejidos-le echó en cara Omoi.

-Ah, el señor del restaurante tiene un hijo al que le echas los perros, ¿no se llamaba Chouji?-preguntó curiosa Samui.

-¡DEJEN FUERA DE ESTO A CHOUJI, ÉL ME DA MI TAQUITOS A DESCUENTO DE CLIENTE FRECUENTE!-regañó roja la pelirroja.

-Siempre llegas a tragar allí, se me hace que te estás atornillando a Chouji. Siempre has dicho que te gustan grandes y frondosos como robles-se burlaba Omoi.

-¡CIERRA LA JETA QUE SOLO VOY A COMER ALLÍ!-se volteó molesta la chica.

-A otro perro con ese hueso-dijo Bee incrédulo.

Mientras los capos se organizaban para vigilar a Naruto, Hinata despertaba en su cama desnuda y vio que Naruto la observaba devotamente.

-Buenos dias mi sexy ladrona-saludó el policía.

-Buenos días Naruto-devolvió el saludo la mujer con una sonrisa hermosa y perezosa.

Naruto le dio un beso mañanero muy romántico y Hinata se perdía en ese acto de amor que era muy raro en su vida.

-Quisiera hacer esto todo el día pero hay trabajo que hacer-sonrió el Uzumaki.

-Lo sé Naruto, y Hanabi no puede cuidarse sola-dijo divertida la amante.

En lo que Naruto y Hinata se vestían, se reportaba la explosión de una casa en donde vivía la abuela de Sasori.

-Que raro, el dueño de la propiedad corresponde al nombre de Ashina. Que extraño, no hay registros actuales con ese nombre-revisó Fugaku al respecto.

-Seguiremos registrando hasta hallar ese nombre-le prometió Sasori al policía.

-Eso espero. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el oficial Uzumaki y Sarutobi?-cuestionó el Comisionado Uchiha.

-Tomaron su día libre, les debía varios y estaban enfermos según me dijeron-informó el Akatsuki policía.

-Bueno, no es que me hagan falta. Es mejor que descansen y no estorben-asintió el Uchiha sin sospechar del par de idiotas.

-Ya lo sé, no matarían una mosca-se burló el pelirrojo.

De vuelta en la Mansión Uzumaki, Naruto y Hinata salían salieron de la habitación en pijama rumbo a la cocina. La ojiperla peliazul llamaba a Hanabi, pero no contestaba. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba porque conocía bien a Konohamaru y tuvo una malvada idea.

-¡SSSSHH!-silenció el Uzumaki muy traviesamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó muy curiosa Hinata.

-Creo que sé que están haciendo y quiero venganza-le dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa malévola.

Naruto tomó su celular y ambos fueron en silencio a la habitación de Konohamaru. Se oían gemidos y risitas de chica, y ruidos de colchón del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡AAAH, KONOHAMARU! ¡ERES INSACIABLE!-se escuchaba la voz de Hanabi en tono muy erótico.

-Eres irresistible, me encantas-respondió el Sarutobi.

-¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

En el momento en que ambos tuvieron un orgasmo, Naruto tiró la puerta y ambos vieron a Hanabi montada en Konohamaru al estilo vaquero. Los pervertidos no se percataban de nada hasta que oyeron el portazo y vieron que fueron sorprendidos en pleno acto sexual.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-exclamo la chica espantada y tapándose con una sábana ya que estaba desnuda.

-¡NARUTO!-gritó Konohamaru furioso y avergonzado.

El rubio tomó una foto y estaba escribiendo en su celular muy velozmente.

-Jajajaja, Hashtag #Konohamaru perdiendo la virginidad por fin. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-preparaba el Uzumaki una publicación en Twitter.

Naruto y Hinata salieron rápido de la habitación y se carcajearon por esa broma tan pesada.

-¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO TAN AVERGONZADA A HANABI! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, ERES CRUEL!-se reía Hinata como loca.

-Lo sé, me vengué de la ultima broma de Konohamaru que fue un boleto falso al partido de Konoha vs Suna. Casi me llevan a la cárcel y de no ser porque soy policía, no me liberaban de los cargos-relató muy molesto el Uzumaki.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido, jijijiji-se seguía riendo la ladrona.

En eso, Hanabi iba furiosa hacia ellos detrás de Konohamaru y liberaba un aura de muerte monstruoso.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE FOTOGRAFIARME DESNUDA CON KONOHAMARU?! ¡ERES MUY MALO!-reclamó en lágrimas anime y muy ruborizada la castaña.

-Para mí fue divertido-intervino divertida su hermana mayor.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO HINATA!-dijo muy enfadada la chica señalándola con un dedo.

-Tranquila, no subí esa foto. Pero quería espantarlos por hacernos la vida imposible. Además si la enviara a las redes sociales, la policía y Akatsuki podrían buscarlas por ese sitio-explicó el policía Uzumaki.

-Uf, gracias al cielo pero nos deben un favor-suspiró Konohamaru

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo los perdono si para la próxima hacemos un cuarteto en nuestra habitación-propuso Hanabi.

-¿Estás bromeando?-cuestionó Naruto muy enojado.

-No-dijeron los dos pervertidos.

-Terminando lo de Kaguya te llevo al psicólogo-le sentenció el Hyuga.

-¡NOOOO, TODO MENOS ESO! Pero la idea del cuarteto es interesante-dijo el aludido con interés en lo último.

-Lo que tú digas-solo comentó Naruto mandando al carajo a su amigo y rodando los ojos.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Naruto sonó y el policía atendió la llamada.

-Bueno-.

-Habla tu querido padrino, uno de mis contactos dentro de la organización de Kaguya quiere verte. Reúnete en secreto con él para que te de información clave para hacerla pedazos-informó Jiraiya en el celular.

-Gracias padrino. ¿Quién es él?-.

-Tu tío Nagato-le reveló el peliblanco.

-No puede ser, él será de gran ayuda. Gracias padrino, le debo una-agradeció el rubio.

-Te mande gente que te vigile, ya sabrás quienes son cuando los veas-dijo el jefe del cártel.

-Está bien, los encontraré en el camino en una de esas-asintió el ojiazul.

-Cuídate, Naruto. Te acabas de meter en el hoyo y no podrás salir hasta que caces al conejo-le advirtió el mafioso.

-Lo sé, nos vemos-se despidió el Uzumaki.


End file.
